Crimson Wings
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: Just like any other regular teenager, Kintaro was hoping to have a normal day at a new school. But what she didn’t realize was that her blood was the purist 3 young handsome vampires encountered in a 1000 years. Can our young kunoichi and her new found fr
1. Getting Prepared

**Chapter One**

**Konoha High**

**This is my first Fanfic of Naruto so please bare with me peoples. I'm new to this!J Please review anyways! Summary: Just like any other regular teenager, Kintaro was hoping to have a normal day at a new school. But what she didn't realize was that her blood was the purist 3 young handsome vampires encountered in a 1000 years. Can our young kunoichi and her new found friends help her out? Or will the vampires use her blood for world domination for their master Orochimaru? OCxSasu ItaxOC SaixTen, and HinaxNaru. Hope you like! Oh! And please help me if I done something wrong!J **

"**Fighting" Talking**

**'Fighting' Talking**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee- SMASH!!

"Crap! That's the fifth one this week!" Kintaro yelled half awake. "Why do

school have to start today. Being the new girl ain't gone be easy." she said to

herself. " I miss my home town already."

Kintaro went to the restroom, took a nice warm shower for about twenty

minutes, dried off, brushed her teeth, and went to her room.

"Hmm… what should I wear. Thank _GOD _they don't have uniforms here."

she said. Kintaro's pretty tall for her age, 5'9 to say the least. She decided to

wear dark denim Capri's with white designs curled across the thigh to the leg.

( It was very fitting to see her toned legs.) and a white tank top under a

short-sleeved V-neck fitting small grey sweater that stop at the middle of her

waist. It fits her curves perfectly all the way through.

Last but not least she wore white K-Swiss tenni-shoes, and white biker

gloves that go up to the forearm. She has a creamy caramel complexion, and blue-purple majestic eyes.

She had long black hair in a high pony-tail with some of the white rubber

bands on the base or body of the pony-tail( You know like Kitana's on

"_Deadly Alliance_") going down.

Her pony-tail passes her butt to the middle of her thigh with some over her

exotic face. She wore light sliver chandelier earrings.

She looked at her watch and blinked.

" Well dang! 7: 20! School starts in ten minutes. They might cut me a break since I'm new."

She ate a "Special K" bar, locked the keys to her apartment, got on her bicycle and went to her destination.

Please Review

Ja Ne!-


	2. New Atmosphere

**Hi everyone!- This is the second chap to the story-! I hope you enjoy it!**

**It's kinda long, but the more the better.-**

Kintaro stood in shock at the tall school in front of her. She heard the bell ring.

" Well at least I made it here."

She pushed the door open and time the turned her left, she saw the principal's office.

"This must be it."

She walked in and saw a woman with long blonde hair in two low pony tails. She was pretty busty.

'_I wonder if those are real?_' She thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts as the principal talked to her.

"Ah, you must be the new student Kintaro Hazaki right?" She said.

"Yes Mam"

"Well here's you schedule. Your first class is down the hall turn left and it's the first door down."

"Ok Thank you." Kintaro bowed politely.

She turned her left and saw the big bronze door.

"Well…here it is." She gulped. Here heart felt as if it were going jump right out of her chest. She nervously knocked on the door and a man with a mask over his face covering up one eye came at the door and greeted her into the classroom.

" A new student , nice to meet you I'm Mr. Hatake, please introduce yourself." he said.

She walked in the center of the classroom. All the boys had hearts in their eyes.

"Well for starters, I'm Kintaro Hazaki. I moved from the village in the snow. I martial arts , I'm a professional in 10 different fighting styles by the way. I also like sunsets, dancing, sparring, training, true friends, but I don't like sluts, mean, or preppy skanks, mean men that don't know who to treat a girl, and that's basically it." Kintaro smiled.

"Thank you, you may take you seat next to Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata raise your hand please." he said.

A shy girl with short brunette and lavender/white eyes slowly raised her hand.

As Kintaro walked, boys started cat calling, wolf whistles, and yelling things like,

"HEY CUTIE LET"S GET TOGETHER SOMETIME!!"

" CAN I GET FRIES WITH THAT SHAKE?!"  
" PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!"

" NO!! DIS HIM!! GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

_'Idiots'_ She thought.

"U-um h-hello, n-nice t-to meet y-you." Hinata said.

" Same to you." Kinatro said. '_She seems nice'_ she thought.

" So you're the new girl huh?." A girl with two buns said as she walked up to her.

"Why yes I am."

" I'm Tenten Hinata's best friend."

"Kintaro, it's a pleasure."

" Can I see your schedule?"

"Umhm, here"

Tenten gasped. "You have the same classes as me and Hinata!! We gone friends fa real." she yelled

"That's great." Kintaro said.

"So, since you with u-" Before Tenten could finish her sentence, high pitched squeals and screams filled the classroom.

"What the world?! What's going on?!" Kintaro yelled to Tenten and Hinata.

"T-that's t-the p-popularest, f-finest, b-boys in s-school." Hinata said

"Yeah, there's a big rumor going around that any girl that asks them out, the quickly rejects them." Tenten added.

" Well damn, they ain't playin' huh?" Kintaro questioned.

" You got that right." Tenten said

Their names are Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Sasuke had on a dark blue muscle shirt, black jeans, and black converses. He also had on a black wrist band on his right wrist. He was about 6'2, had black onyx eyes, black hair with bangs covering his gorgeous face. His hair sticks up like a chicken's butt. Itachi as about 6'5. He wore a tight fitting sleeveless red turtle neck shirt with denim pants and black combat boots. He was bulkier in muscles than the other two. Like Sasuke, he had a beautiful structure face two. He also had bangs over is face but the rest was in a low pony tail that stops in the middle of his back. His eyes has a reddish tint in them. Last but not least Sai. He was the shortest one the group, let's say about 6'0. He too had onyx colored eyes and a beautiful face. His hair was short and was slicked down that stopped at his neck. He had on a plain white muscle shirt with khaki colored knee shorts, with white "Chuck Taylors."

Kintaro felt her face heat up a little, and before she knew it all of them sat behind her, Hinata, and Tenten.

"HI WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!!!" a blonde boy with spiky yellowish/blonde hair yelled to her.

"Kintaro Hazaki."

" IM NARUTO UZUMAKI"

"Um.. Yeah" '_Can this boy yell any louder_?' she thought.

" U-um, h-hi N-naruto-K-kun." Hinata shyly said while blushing.

"HI HINATA!!" he yelled..once more.

" Dang boy SHUT-UP!!" an aggravated Tenten yelled.

Kintaro heard snickering behind her, and noticed the three heartthrobs were indeed laughing.

" So Kintaro-chan, you said you knew ten different fighting styles, what are they?!" Tenten said eagerly. After saying that the guys were truly amused.

" Well, I know Tai-Kwon-do, Jet-Kwan-Do, Baji Quan, Kenpo, Karate, Kung-Fu, Lu-He-Ba-Fa, Ying-Yang-Quan, Eagle Claw, and Hapkido." she finished.

"Dang." Tenten said. "How did you have time to study all those techniques?" she said.

"It took me ten years at my old village, you know I can still be a regular girl though!" Kintaro laughed.

"WOW KINTARO! I NEVER KNEW YOU KNEW SO MUCH STUFF." Naruto yelled.

" Y-yeah K-kintaro, y-you'll be an excellent m-member to our martial arts s-squad." Hinata said.

"Oh really?!! Man, that's off the chain! I can't wait to show these people what I got!" Kintaro confidently said.

" But there's also girls in the squad that are sluts and think they own the "popular crew" behind us. So if you talk or even look at them, they will make your life a living hell as we speak. Tenten said.

" They think they own everything." Hinata said.

' _I'm glad she stopped her stuttering. It was getting kind of complicated_.' Kintaro thought.

" Well, what's their names so I can keep a lookout." she said.

" One, is Sakura Haruno. She has pink hair and wears slutty clothes with the rest of her crew, she's also the leader of the Sasuke fanclub. Two, is Ino Yamanaka. She has blonde hair in a pony tail like yours, she's the leader of the Sai fanclub. And three, is Karin Mizuki. She had red hair and red eyes, and glasses. She's the leader of the Itachi fanlub." Tenten finally finished.

"Don't worry Tenten, they ain't gone mess with this." Kintaro said.

She turned around and looked back at the three, and they were staring dead straight at her.

" They ain't even that cute." Kintaro snapped. Most of the girls gasped and cursed.

"Watch you mouth girl, you don't know who your dealing with ." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, we'll tear you apart in no time." Sai said angrily

" APfftt! Please the only thing you'll be tearing is a foot from yo ass." Kintaro argued back.

" OOOOO!!! BURN! THREE SUCKERS GOT TOLD BY THE NEW HOT CHICK!!!" Naruto yelled in front of the class. Everybody started howling in laughter, even little shy Hinata got a kick out of this.

" Listen you, I'm not like most girls at this school and I'm not your little crappy fangirl either, so get it straight. Kintaro said threatingly.

BBBBBRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!

" What class is next?" Kintaro said.

"Umm…science with Orochimaru." Hinata said.

"How's he?" she said.

" He is creepy beyond belief!!" Tenten said shockingly.

" How so Tenten-chan?" Kintaro asked

" Well, let's say his tounge has the tendency to linger on the people he likes. He does that to Itachi most of the time and it seems to frighten him a little too." Tenten said

" Remind me to sit in the back of the room." Kintaro said shivering

" Your in luck because there's an empty seat in the back of room were me and Hinata sit." she said.

" Well what are we waiting for?! Let's Go!" Kintaro yelled. But what Kintaro didn't know what that three pairs of eyes were looming over her.

Somewhere deep in the hallways…………….

" She's got guts I'll tell you that." Said said

" Yeah, she's very beautiful as well, better looking than these skanks out here." Itachi said.

" Yeah, her body structure is perfect, and her face is very exotic, and did you see her eyes?" Sasuke went on.

'_I think I got lost in her eyes.'_ Itachi thought.

'So…is she the one?" Sai said breaking the silence.

" Yes her blood is too pure. We haven't encountered this type in a thousand years, but it seems to be very different. This is the kind that draws other vampires in. She's from the Hazaki clan that manipulates water and ice. She's a tough kunoichi as well as knowing over 5 fighting styles. She's the future generation of vampire hunters but she doesn't seem to know that yet." Itachi said.

"But there's another one, of the Ubushi clan." Sasuke said.

" Yes we have to report this information to our leader Orochimaru. There's no telling what he wants with her. Itachi said.


	3. Unexpected Encounter

-1**Hi Peeps!- This is the third chappie, So you know da drill**

**Read & Review**

"C'mon Kintaro hurry up!" Tenten yelled.

" I'm trying girl, these big legs of mine and you yelling at me ain't making it no better!" Kintaro teased.

"Hah made the jackpot." she yelled. Kintaro, Hinata, and Tenten all sat together in the back of the class.

"Um..Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that Karin? You know, the one all over Itachi?" Kintaro questioned.

"Eww…yeah be prepared for the worst." She said.

"Alright"

Karin was clinging on to Itachi's big muscular arm.

"Oooo, Itachi-Kun, you wanna go to the movies with me later on tonight? We can watch "Vantage Point!" Karin squealed.

"Hn." is all Itachi said to her.

Kintaro looked up and made eye contact with Itachi. They stared as if nothing was around them. She felt her face heat up

'_Crap! I think I'm blushing. Damn, is he looking at my face. Please don't look at my face, PLEASE!!' _she yelled/thought in her head.

Karin and Itachi sat behind the three girls. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kintaro for looking at her man.

" I saw you Kintaro." Tenten said nudging her. " You got the hots for Weasel-man don't cha?"

" Don't play Tenten. You barely know me. How can you possibly say I like Itachi when he's got a little slut clingin' to his arm even as we speak.? Kintaro said.

" Because your face is as red as my "Chuck Taylors""

" Oh Shut-up." Kintaro playfully said while blushing. "How can you say that." she laughed

'Her laugh is very beautiful.' Itachi thought not giving a rat's ass about what Karin said.

"U-um Itachi? Who are you staring at?" Karin practically yelled in Itachi's ear.

"Hn"

'_He's staring at that new girl! SLUT!!' _She thought.

" I'll be right back baby. Wait for me." She whispered in Itachi's ear.

Itachi shivered in disgust.

"Oh yeah, I still got to introduce you to our other friends." Tenten said.

" Ok, that sounds cool." Kintaro said

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, a new student." Karin shouted to Kintaro.

"Excuse me?" she said.

" Yeah, I saw you staring at my man. I think you should just back off." Karin said.

"It was just a quick glance, don't get so worked up about it." Kintaro said getting up at of her seat.

" I rule this school and don't get any ideas on my Itachi-Kun." she angrily said.

" You don't rule shit so back up off my personal space and get you own wrench!" Kintaro said.

Everybody gasped and shouted. They wanted to see the new sexy girl and sluttiest girl get into a heated fight.

"Ok class settle down." The teacher Orochimaru said. "I hear we have a new student today." Kintaro and Karin didn't hear a word he said and continued back to their argument.

"Your just jealous because I got the popularest, coolest, and hottest guy in school and you just an ugly skank who ain't worth shit." she said laughing at her.

Kintaro just stared at her for five seconds. " Ok, stop **GHEETO TIME!!**"

She was just about to jump on Karin when Tenten held her back.

"Kintaro stop, it's not worth the waste of energy." Hinata said.

"Yeah Kintaro let that slut be." Tenten said. "With yo musty ass." She said glaring at Karin. Kintaro calmed down and sat back down in her chair glaring at Karin.

" Yeah, listen to your little friends. You better be glad they stopped you. I'm getting my crew to hunt you down." She threateningly said.

" Ok, get them, then I'll go "ghetto time" on them too." she said while laughing.

" CLASS SHUT-UP." Mr. Snake Man yelled to the classroom. Everybody quickly scrambling to their seat for dear life from ear of Orochimaru.

"New student state your name." he said.

"Kintaro Hazaki." she said.

'So she's the heir of the Hazaki clan? Perfect' he thought.

' So he already knows.' Itachi thought looking at his leader.

" Please take a seat." he kindly said.

"Yes sir." she as she sat down.

" And as for you Miss. Mizuki, I don't want to hear another word from your mouth unless it is only asking a question. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensi." Karin said as she took her seat rolling while her eyes. He walked up to Kintaro and stood by her desk too close for comfort.

" If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." He said almost as if begging her. Right after that she felt some warm and slick come across her neck.

" Oh ew.. Please get your tongue off of me man. OK?" she said getting mad.

"Anything for you." he said as he walked off.

'_This school is getting weirder by the minute.' _she thought.

Kintaro, Hinata, and Tenten spent the rest of the period talking amongst themselves.

" I swear the girl is gone get straight busted." Kintaro said punching her fists together.

" Don't worry about it she's just jealous because Itachi likes you." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Oh! I think he's staring at you! Look behind you." Tenten said.

Kintaro looked back and their gazes met once more. Purplish/blue to Reddish/onyx. She felt a little light headed by her continuous blushing she's has today and quickly turned back around.

" See, I done told ya!" Tenten winked at Kintaro.

" Man Tenten stop pressuring me." she said.

The bell rung for gym and all three girls left the room. Kintaro neatly put her stuff in her locker. She looked to her right and saw all three of the heartthrobs staring down at her.

"U-um, Hi. Do ya'll need something?" She asked.

"No, but I have to say you impressed me back there." Itachi said.

Her face turned light red. " Thanks Itachi-san."

"No need to be so formal." he said.

" Well…ok how about Itachi-Kun? I already know that girl Karin claims you as hers and will try to pick a fight with me if she hears me call you that."

" Don't even worry about that."

"Who said I was worried." Kintaro confidently said putting her hands on her hips. Kintaro instantly heard the minute bell ring and quickly placed her objects in her locker.

" I got to get to gym, but this locker is so messed up. They might cut me a break since I'm new." She laughed nervously.

'_Her aura is so pure, she's different from the other girls, and she's fun to be around by her attitude.' _Itachi thought.

"AHH!! DAMN!" Kintaro yelled. " Friggin' cut my finger!" All three pairs of eyes turned towards the crimson liquid flowing from her finger.

"Crap that hurts." She nearly yelled.

'_The smell of her blood is so intoxicating. I'm feeling so tempted right know._' Itachi thought.

They all felt their fangs grow gently to their lips. Itachi gently took her hand in his and put it up to his lips and licked the warm liquid from her cut. Kintaro was shocked.

'_What the hell?!' _she thought.

"Itachi-Kun s-stop!" she nervously said. But he didn't listen. The blood on her finger was the only thing on his mind right now. Before he know it, he was extremely slapped hard across the face.

" The hell to you think your doing?! **PERV!!**" she yelled then with that she stormed off.

"The nerve of him doing that!" She said to herself. She was a tomato.

" She's not like most the others, nice try Itachi." Sai said laughing.

" Maybe I have a better chance at her." Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

" I highly doubt that, your too emo, anyway I think I'm the one that's perfect for her." Sai said triumphantly

" Her blood tastes unique from the others we've tasted." Itachi said.

'Really? I knew I felt my fangs against my lips." Sai said.

" If you would have tasted it then you'll see what I mean." he said.

And with that they headed off to gym.

**How was that? Was it a good chapter? I promise my chapters will get funnier by the minute just you wait. **

**Ja Ne!!**


	4. Showing Off and Old Friends

-**Hi again! Here's the 4th Chapter. This one is dedicated to my friend and is also another main character in the story. Thank you so much OrganizationXV for drawing the characters to this story!!!- **

**At the gym…**

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" A guy in a green spandex jumpsuit yelled to the class.

"Is he for real?" Kintaro said to Tenten and Hinata.

"Yeah. It's sort of annoying hearing his mouth everyday." Tenten said.

Kintaro tried to hold down a laugh but giggles kept escaping form her mouth. Hinata noticed Kintaro shaking.

" Kintaro are you alright." she asked.

" Yeah girl, I just got the giggles that's all." Kintaro said.

"YOU THERE, WITH THE EXOTIC EYES OF YOUTH!! WHAT IS YOUR YOUTHFULL NAME??!!" Gai Sensei yelled.

'_So he wants to yell huh?' _Kintaro thought. '_Two can play at that game_.'

"I AM KINTARO HAZAKI YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS SIR!!" She yelled while saluting to him. Tenten and Kintaro were on the floor laughing their hearts out.

"OK EVERYBODY CHANGE INTO YOUR OWN GYM CLOTHES AND PLAY EITHER BASKETTBALL OR PRACTICE TAIJUTSU!!"

Hinata, Tenten and Kintaro came out in their gym clothes and went to the center of the gym. Hinata had on a light purple fitting tank top and khaki knee shorts. Tenten had on a black fitting tank top and denim Capri's. Kintaro had on a white fitting tank top with a white wrist band on her left wrist. She had on black short-shorts with jean ruffles at the bottom.

" Dang Kintaro, you work out" Tenten said noticing her muscle toned legs and arms.

" Sort of" Kintaro smiled.

Before they knew it, loud high pitched squealing came from the back of the gym. All three of them turned around to see what the commotion was and saw and three of the heartthrobs with their sluts in their arms making out.

The whole gym class went over there because of the "so-called" popular group. The young beauties stayed in the center of the gym by themselves staring at them.

"Uggg! Gag! Are they trying to make someone throw up?" Kintaro disgustingly said.

"Probably. I wish they would stop." Hinata said.

" Just ignore them. Let's practice some taijutsu with music." Tenten said.

" I guess, what should we dance/fight to?" Kintaro said.

"Hmm…How about "Misery Business" from Paramore?" Hinata said.

" YEAH! I freakin' love that song." Tenten and Kintaro said at the same time. Hinata went and got the boom box and placed the CD in.

" Ok, so we 're going to do Ying-Yang Quan fighting style alright." Kintaro said.

" Ok." Hinata said

" You Know this!" Tenten eagerly shouted.

Hinata pressed "play" and the music flowed through the gym. All the popular people and the whole left side of the gym stared at the three wonders, especially Kintaro.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. _

The three young beauties moved their bodies through fierce fighting combinations but flowed through it like water. Their majestic faces beautifully concentrated on what they were doing. 

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. _(All of them smiled at this part)

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _( All of them popped their hips with the rhythm of the guitar playing in the back ground)

All of the heartthrobs stared at them slightly drooling. Kintaro was the fiercest in her fighting style then the other two. All of them came together and started doing multiple kicks with one leg.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. _( Kintaro pointed to Karin, Hinata pointed to Sakura, and Tenten pointed to Ino.)

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _(they shook their heads in a fast 'no' motion)

While Kintaro did a swift 360 sweep kick, Hinata and Tenten flipped into the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Then Kintaro dropped and did the splitz. Itachi just gapped.

'_Damn. She can do all that? And her new friends . Guess Sai and Sasuke's got a little competition to get them.' _Itachi thought.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. 

As the music ended Kintaro's last stance was the Lu-He-Ba-Fa, Hinata's was the Crane, and Tenten was the Baji-Quan. They did a pose with those stances with Kintaro in the middle. They stayed like that for two seonds and fell to the ground giggling.

" That was the shit man!" Tenten yelled.

" Like hell it was!" Hinata said.

" Hinata! I'm shocked that you cussed. I never would have thought. But who gives a damn. I agree with you home skillets!" Kintaro laughed.

All of them laid on the gym floor laughing their hearts out. The whole side of the gym with the popular kids stared in awe, jaws nearly hitting the floor.

" Who are they?" A student asked.

" I don't know but they sure are hot!!" On of them said.

Itachi glared at the boys for talking about his girl.

"Whoo! I'm tired. How about ya'll?" Kintaro asked.

" Yeah, me too." they said in unison.

" Yo Kinta-chan, look. They're staring at us." Tenten said.

Kintaro looked forward and saw everybody and I mean everybody's eyes glued to them. An idea popped in Kintaro's head.

"Hey Hina, Ten, watch this." she said.

"This is gonna be good." Tenten said. Hinata nodded.

Kintaro walked to the left side of the gym and stood in front of the heartthrobs and their girls. They were sitting on the front bleachers while the other people were sitting on the top. Kintaro put her hands on her hips and put all her weight on one leg. She smirked at all of them.  
" So ya'll seen our little dance yeah?" she said. "Did it amuse you?"

All of them shook their heads in shock.

" Like you can fight you suck. And what the hell are you wearing? The one and only Karin said. Sakura, Ino, and Karin were all on the heartthrobs laps with their arms around their necks.

"Karin, it's nice to see you too you hag." Kintaro argues back.

" You're not the one to talk skank! Who are you trying to empress the nerds!" All of did their high pitched witch laughs. Fits them perfectly.

"Ya'll just need to shut yo mouth!" Tenten came in and said.

"And what if we don't." Ino said.

"Then you'll have to deal with us." Hinata said.

"Please like you can do something. Karin said. " I'll take you out in two seconds flat."

" Is that a challenge you red-headed son-of-a-mother?" Kintaro asked.

"You know what I'm sick of your mouth, lets settle this now!" Karin screamed. She jumped out of Itachi big strong, muscular arms and went to Kintaro's face.

" You ready for this skank?" she said.

" Woo Wee!! Yo breath stank! Get some tic-tacs. Damn!" Kintaro said waving her hand in front of her nose. The whole gym started laughing their hearts out. The evil Karin thew a punch at Kintaro's face. Kintaro swiftly caught it and tightly squeezed it. Karin screamed in agony with her knees on the floor.

"Yes, bow down to the Hazaki princess," Kintaro said in a fake British accent. " Now, unless you want your hand back I suggest you leave me alone." Kintaro let go of Karin's fist and walked to the dressing room with Hinata and Tenten to change back into their regular clothes. They came out and walked to the spot were the sluts and the heartthrobs were.

" Lord, I'm so tired." Tenten said.

" Yeah I know me-too." Kintaro said.

" We have ten minutes for the bell." Hinata said. Both of them nodded.

"K-KINTARO???!!!" Somebody yelled atop the bleachers.

"Huh?" Kintaro looked up and screamed. "CHIKARU!!"

They ran to each other and screamed, while jumping up and down hugging.

" It's been forever what are you doing here?" Chikaru said

" I just moved here today." Kintaro said.

"It's SOO good to see you again. We have soo much catching up to do!!"

Kintaro's childhood and martial arts friend, Chikaru Ubushi had her black hair in a low side pony tail with some framing her face. Just like Kintaro she was built with and incredible structure and know 10 fighting styles. She had on a black fitting sports bra-ish shirt that stopped on her upper waist. She wore black baggy pants that flowed when she walked. She also had on black K-Swiss shoes and tight fitting black arm-warmers that go up the forearm. She had a light tan complexion, with yellow/golden eyes with specks of orange in them. She, too, had an exotic face.

" So you got a little friend to help you with your little battle against me punk? I knew you were weak." Karin said with Ino and Sakura trailing behind her. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai wasn't too far behind.

"Didn't I like… just crushed your fist not too long ago? So who's the weak one?' Kintaro said.

" Oh no, she didn't just call you punk Kintaro." Chikaru said angrily. Chikaru walked up to Karin and her witches.

"You make fun of my friend one more time, this fist on my wrist is going right upside your big ass head." Chikaru finished.

" Yeah, and if you even think abut jumping me, Chikaru, Hinata, Tenten, or any of my neew found friends, your ass is mine." Kintaro said darkly.

"Pssh you two Bch's will lose to all of us. Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Karin and Ino said in unison.

"Oh alright." Chikaru said calmly.

" Well then, are you ready for this?" Kintaro said in a sweet voice.

Kintaro and Chikaru disappeared quickly and reappeared behind the three wanna-be's.

Everyone stared in awe, especially Hinata, Tenten, and the heartthrobs.

"Whoa, they fixin' to get it now." Tenten said.

" I'm scared." Hinata said on the verge of tears.

' _That friend of Kintaro's…who is she? I must know.'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Looks like little brother's got a crush.' _Itachi thought looking at Sasuke.

" You ready Chika-chan?" Kintaro said as they jumped into the air.

" You know it Kinta-chan." she said.

" HAZAKI/UBUSHI!!" Kintaro yelled.

" DOUBLE AXE KICK!!!" Chikaru finished.

Both of their legs were stiff and full of power coming down rapidly to the three sluts. All of them were screaming and running around in circles. Their kick was powerful enough to break fifty steel blocks in one blow. But before they could kick the crap out of the those three skanks, a pair of strongs muscular arms wrapped themselves around Kintaros small waist and another pair around Chikaru's.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" They yelled at the same time at the sudden impact.

"Let go of me Itachi-teme." Kintaro growled

"Sasuke you got a count to three to let go of me." Chikaru huffed.

" So you know my name huh?" Sasuke whispered into Chikaru's ear. Chikaru blushed.

"Who wouldn't? NOW LET GO OF US!!" she yelled.

Itachi and Sasuke put the two beauties on their shoulders.

" What the crap?! Let go of me. Let GO! I got to get 'em! Let me at 'em please!!. Chikaru begged.

"Same for me! I want to mess up their pretty little faces! They look like shit anyways! So lets mess them up some more!!" Kintaro yelled.

"Aww…C'mon Kinta-chan, we wouldn't want you and your friend to get hurt." Itachi whispered in Kintaro's ear.

" You gone get enough of making me blush. And what do you mean 'You and your friend getting hurt'??!! You think we're weak or something? The nerve of you!!" Kintaro yelled.

"Sasuke , please let go of me. Dammit let go!" Chikaru said.

" How about no. Plus, I like holding on to you." he said.

" Ok, but you ask for it." she said. " Kinta-chan, Alpha Formation!"

"OK!!" Kintaro and Chikaru flipped off of their shoulders and dropped and did a swift sweep kick making them fall on their butts at the same time.

"Alright!" They said in unison. They high-"fived" and "booty-bumped"

"That oughta teach cha!" Chikaru said. Kintaro was too busy laughing.

The bell rung for lunch and everybody rushed out of the gym. Kintaro, Chikaru, Hinata, and Tenten walked together side-by-side heading off to the cafeteria leaving the heartthrobs and their girls.

"Itachi-Kun are you alright?!!" Karin said helping him up and then latching onto his arm. Sakura did the same thing to same thing to Sasuke. Ino had Sai's hand in a heard grasp.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai, decided to use telepathy to talk to each other instead of listening to the girls' continuous chattering.

" So, those two girls' blood hold the key to our clan. We need to bring them to our leader as soon as possible." Sai said.

" Yeah we finally found the heir to the future ninja vampire slayers. The heir to the Ubushi clan, and the heir to the Hazaki clan." Itachi said.

" I want to get to know more about Chikaru. She 's playing hard to get." Sasuke said.

" Same as Kintaro. We have to make sure Orochimaru doesn't hurt them. We could make them ours." Itachi said grinning evilly. Sasuke quickly agreed with Itachi. These girls' lives are going to change from here on out.


	5. Unbelieving Mishap

-1**What it be like peeps! Here's the fifth chappie so enjoy. **

"DANG THIS CAFETERIA IS BIG!!" Kintaro yelled. Everyone in the lunchroom just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Um…Kinta-chan? You're sort of making a scene in here." Hinata said.

" Oh. Sorry 'bout that." she said as the scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Yo Kintaro? Remember how we use to sing about our food when we get our trays at our old school?" Chikaru said as all of them got their trays and sat down at the table that was unfortunately in front of the "popular kids" table. A boy with white eyes similar to Hinata's and long hair in a low ponytail, a boy who resembles a wolf/dog creature, the blonde idiot (nothing against blondes, sorry-'), a boy who looks a lot like Gai sensei, a lazy boy, and a girl with four ponytails in her head were already at the table. Unfortunately Chikaru and Kintaro didn't realize they were there and forgot to introduce themselves.

"Hehe, yeah how can I forget! It was hilarious!" Kintaro said laughing.

"Make a beat for me Tenten!" Chikaru yelled. Tenten eagerly started a beat that made **EVERYBODY** stare at them. Kintaro and her friends didn't care. They were actually _moving _to the beat.

Chikaru cleared her throat. " I got this roll in my hand! I got his roll in my hand! I got this roll in my hand! Yo Kintaro what you got?" She started rapping.

" I got this drum stick, that look like straight up shit, with a side mash' potatoes that makes my stomach sick!" Kintaro said as she put here hand over her mouth.

"It's so nasty! So nasty! It just don't make no sense, just nasty!" Kintaro said.

" Yes I know gurl, I can't stand dis shit, when I look at this, I can't eat one bit." Chikaru said.

Chikaru and Kintaro got in the center of the cafeteria and had a drumstick in their hands. They were twirling it in circles moving their hips with the beat Tenten was making.

" SO NASTY!!" Kintaro yelled.

"JUST SO NASTY!!! Chikaru came in and yelled.

" SO NASTY!!!"

"JUST SO NASTY!!!"

"WHAT!!!!??" Kintaro and Chikaru said at the same time standing in their gansta pose. All the boys had hearts in their eyes at the two beauties. Sakura, Ino, and Karin were getting pissed off at them for stealing their glory from them.

" Look at them, I makes me sick!!" Karin said stabbing her mashed potatoes.

" They think they own everything. The day is still young girls, I say we play a little trick on the too skanks don't you think?

All off them started doing their little high pitched witch laugh. Itachi and Sasuke were listening closely on their conversation, wondering what would the girls do to their mistresses. On the other hand, Tenten was introducing her friends to Kintaro.

" This is Neji, my boyfriend." She said grabbing his arm.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Temari"

"Whats up?"

"This is Kiba and his dog Akamaru."

"Hey cutie."

"Arrf!!!"

"This is Rock Lee."

" HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!!"

" And last but not least Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend."

"Zzzzzz."

"Wake yo lazy ass up boy!" Temari said hitting him.

"Hey." he laid lazily and fell back to sleep.

" Don't even try waking him up. It's impossible." Temari said.

"Hehe, I'll keep that in mind." Kintaro said.

" Itachi! Stop!"

" Sasuke-kun!"

"Lord they're at it again!" Tenten said aggravated. Chikaru, Kintaro, and the rest of the gang looked back to see Itachi and Sasuke making out with their sluts. Another idea popped in Kintaro's head.

"Hey Chika-chan, I have an idea." she said.

" Well feel me in?" Chikaru said. Kintaro started whispering into her ear, and all of a sudden a _**VERY**_ loud laughter was heard. Chikaru was cracking up big time!

" Man, that's FUNNY!" she said.

" Ok then you know the drill right? Let's get ready." Kintaro said.

Their friends were so confused but looked forward to what were about to do. Kintaro and Chikaru approached the table where the make-out session occurred. They instantly stopped when they sat down at the table.

" You know, we just wanted to say we're sorry for started off at a bad start." Kintaro said to Karin and Sakura.

"We were hoping to be the bestest of friends. I mean we couldn't _never _compare to you." Chikaru said in a fake voice.

" Shut the hell up! You sluts don't deserve anything from me or my crew. You're worthless shitbags that need to be slaughtered. Get out of my face!!" Karin yelled.

"Ok, but there's just one question I wanted to ask you," Chikaru said as she and Kintaro walked behind them. In and instant Chikaru poured strawberry milk all over Karin and Sakura's heads. One milk carton on Karin's head and one on Sakura's.

"Got milk?"

High pitched bloody murder screams were heard throughout the cafeteria. Ino isn't planning on messing with them any time soon by the incident that happened in the gym.

"Chikaru, Chikaru, Chikaru, now you know this is the wrong thing to do. Chocolate milk looks more suitable!" Kintaro said as she poured chocolate milk on the sluts heads. Itachi and Sasuke were looking at Chikaru and Kintaro amused. The whole cafeteria howled in laugther as the sluts screams in agony.

" GOOD ONE KINTARO-CHAN AND CHIKARU-CHAN !!!" Naruto yelled.

" HAHAHAH YEAH GOOD ONE!!" Kiba yelled, laughing with Naruto.

" Why thank-you!" They said together.

The bell rung for 4th period and a stampede of teenagers rushed out of the cafeteria. Kintaro and her friends were walking together to their lockers and began separating to their classes.

" Kintaro who do you have?" Hinata said.

" Well, according to this paper it says English with Mrs. Matarashi."

" Good look in that class. Let's go Hinata, see ya later Kintaro, Chikaru!!" Tenten yelled.

" Bye." they said in unison.

"Well I guess I better split, my class's this way." Chikaru said walking off.

" Ok, catch me on the flip side." Kintaro said as she turned to her class.

" Alright holla back." Chikaru said, and she was gone.

"Ok, lets see what's this class is like." Kintaro said as she slowly opened the door.

"Seems quiet. I wonder where's-," Before Kintaro could get a sentence out, a big , cold bucket of mable syrup poured all over her head to her clothes. She started screaming her lungs out while the whole class laughed at her.

"Haha, serves you right bich." the one and only Karin said as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's muscular neck.

" What the hell is this shit! AHHH!! IT"S ALL STICKY!!!" Kintaro yelled. She darted her narrowed piercing blue and light lavender eyes to Karin. If you look up close they were turning a deep dark purple color. Not a good sign.

" Karin you son-of-a-whore!! Your ass is mine NOWW!!!" Kintaro said as she ran to Karin in lighting speed with her fist in the air but instantaneously was stopped by the lovely Itachi.

" Itachi… get, out, of, my, way,. She's mine!!" She said in a dark voice.

" I can't let you do that. I don't want my Kintaro to get hurt." Itachi said playfully. In an instant Kintaro leap-frogged over Itachi's shoulder's and gave Karin a beating for her life. All Karin could do is scream and feel the pain. Itachi picked Kintaro up and took her outside.

" Let me go you bastard!!" she yelled.

He pushed her up against the wall and dug his face in the crook of her neck. She instantly blushed.

'_Her blood is even more tempting when she's mad.' _Itachi thought.

" This maple syrup does good for you. I my lovers sweet." He said as his fangs scrapped her neck.

"I-itachi, get the hell off of me." she said barely getting her words out closing her yes tightly. She open them and he was gone. Kintaro can only hear her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

" I hope Chikaru is having a better day than I am." She said heading back to class.

With Chikaru….

" I am sooo sleepy, maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." Chikaru said as she easily drifted off to a deep slumbler with her head on the desk. The teacher was to bust reading from an orange book. Right after that Sasuke and Sakura came in the classroom arm in arm and made eye contact with Chikaru.

" _Hah! Perfect_" Sakura thought.

'_She looks beautiful when she's sleeping' _Sasuke thought.

" Sasuke-Kun, can you go to my locker and get my books for me I left them in by an accident." Sakura cooed as she kissed his neck.

"Hn." He sighed and calmly walked out side to Sakura's locker. During that time, Sakura had a pair of huge "pink" scissors and went behind the sleeping Chikaru.

'_Sasuke doesn't like girls with short hair, so maybe if I snip off a couple times or two..' _Sakura thought.

She let Chikaru's long black mid back length hair down and measured her scissors to were she wanted to cut it. Just when she thought she had it, Chikaru started talking in her sleep that scared the piss out of her.

"No, that's my Ice-cream sandwich." She said half awake. And she fell back to sleep. Sakura tried it again and made it. She messily cut her hair just a little bit above the shoulder. The bell rung real loud that made Chikaru and Sakura jump.

" What are you doing." Chikaru asked as she looked back. Sakura was sweating.

" Non of your business hag!" She said as she left running.

"Skanks this days." Chikaru said to herself. She calmly got her stuff and walked out side to be greeted by Kintarowho was covered head to waist in maple syrup. Chikaru was shocked.

" What happened to you little pancake?!" She said jokingly.

" Shut-Up! It was Karin, but I beat the crap out of- OH MY GOSH CHIAKRU!!" she yelled.

" WHAT GIRL!!??" Chikaru yelled.

" W-what happened t-to you hair?" she said. Chikaru felt the back of her neck and noticed her hair shorter than it used to be.

" Sakura." She growled. Then she heard high pitched laughter behind her.

She turned around and saw Sakura with Sasuke.

" YOUR MINE!!!" She yelled running to her. Before she could dodge she punched her square in the face and sent her flying.

" Breath in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe I-" Kintaro said to Chikaru rubbing her back, but she was interrupted be Sasuke.

"You know Chikaru, I like your new hairstyle. I think it suits you. It brings out your exotic eyes." he said as he walked in front of her. He kissed her forehead and walked off

Kintaro and Chikaru looked at each other for 5 seconds and screamed.


	6. Preparing to Fight!

-1**Hey Ya'll!!!- I've know you've been dying to read another chapter so here it be!! (I'm so ghetto)**

**Read & Review!-**

Finally the dreadful hours of school ended on Kintaro's first day. She was still alittle shocked that one the hottest guys in school kissed her best friend on the forehead. She silently walked to her locker to be greeted by Chikaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Kintaro looked at her best friend's hair again.

" You know what Chika-chan, I think Sasuke's right about your hair." Kintaro said teasingly to Chikaru.

" Would you leave me alone Kinta-Chan! I don't want to them to hear." She said pointing to her other friends, but unfortunately they heard.

" Know about what?" Tenten said.

"Yeah?" Hinata and Temari said in unison.

" N-nothing, nothing. You know how crazy Kintaro can be, right Kintaro?" she growled at the end.

" Uhuh…yeah." She said plainly.

" Oh Ok. I guess." Tenten said.

" EXCEPT SASUKE UCHIHA KISSED HER!!!" Kintaro blurted out laughing while holding her stomach. All of them gasped.

"K-KINTARO!!" Chikaru yelled.

" WHAT?!! YOU KISSED HIM??!! YOU"VE GOT TO TELL ME THE DETAILS!!" Tenten yelled.

" Oh my goodness Chikaru!!" Hinata said slightly giggling.

" Go _on_ girl!!" Temari said nudging her.

"Kintaro!" Chikaru growled and chased her.

"I-I'm sooorrrrryyy!! Please!!! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IM SORRY!!" She said laughing while running away from Chikaru.

" Wait till I get my hands on you!! You little craphead!!" She yelled.

" That is if you can catch me!!" she said running around the school.

On the other side of the hall the heartthrobs and the skanks were walking together in a line in the hallway. Itachi had his arms around Karin, Sasuke has is arms around Sakura, and Sai had his arms around Ino, ( I know you haven't heard a lot out of these two. Ino is kinda afraid of Kintaro's and Chikaru's rage and strength. Good this right?)

" Itachi-Kun.. What do you want to do today? How about my place?" Karin said flirtatiously.

" yeah Sasuke-Kun, You want to come to my place?" Sakura said kissing his cheek.

" Anything for you baby." Itachi said giving Karin a long kiss on the mouth.

" You, know I'd love to." Sasuke siad kissing her back. Ino and said were to bust making out while they walked. Ok that's like an "eww" moment right there. - All of a sudden quick and hard running footsteps were heard echoing the hallway and all of them looked back.

" What the hell is that? I'm scared Ita-kun!" Karin squealed with her fake ass.

" Me-too Sasu-kun!!" Sakura squealed.

Itachi and Sasuke grabbed their sluts and wrapped their arms around their waists from behind holding them somewhat protectively. The noise was getting louder and louder. Suddenly they heard voices.

" CHIKARU PLEASE I'M SORRY !!" Kintaro yelled. They saw her running so fast and her face and eyes were red from laughing so hard.

" NO KINTARO!! YOU TOLD AND NOW I'M MAD!!" the one and only Chikaru yelled. They also saw her and they can tell she was mad in a playful way. From what they heard they were _both _laughing. Sasuke and Itachi couldn't keep their eyes off of them. In an instant Kintaro concentrated her strength in her legs and leap-frogged over Itachi and his gang. Itachi was staring deeply into Kintaro's features while she jumped, like he was looking at her in slow motion.

He looked at her beautiful creamy face, her exotic sunset colored eyes, and her long thigh length pony tail as it flowed behind her.

'_I can never get enough looking at her. Why does she instantly draw me in? I never felt this way about a person before.' _Itachi thought

Kintaro landed on her knees and turned around to see Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai with their sluts.

"Oh…What it be like peoples??" She said not wanting to be rude and Lord knows she can. She caught her breathe for a minute.

" I think I lost her. Hey ya'll, have ya'll seen-" Kintaro was interrupted when she saw Chikaru jump over the same people she jumped over.

" I got you know Kintaro!!!" Chikaru yelled.

While Chikaru jumped over Sasuke and his girl, he also took in her extraordinary beauty. He gazed at her beautiful short black hair that calmly flows against her gorgeous face, her fire intense eyes, he felt like he was on cloud nine just by looking at her.

' _I have to make her mine. I just have to.' _Sasuke thought.

" Please!! Chikaru I'm sorry!" Kintaro yelled falling back on the floor again.

" Oh girl please, I ain't worried abut you. I was just messing with you. I needed to get in a good exercise. But don't let that happen again. She said the end part evilly.

"Girl please you think that'll scare me?" she said to Chikaru.

" Hey Chikaru you get Kintaro-chan yet?" Tenten said she Hinata, and Temari came to view. The popular people just stood and watched.

" Yeah, but I saved her some pain." Chikaru said laughing. Everybody else started laughing.

" Well, I better head home, my mom will kill me if she figured out I stayed after school too long for nothing." Temari said and she headed off while saying bye and got responses from other people. Then Hinata and Tenten said their good bye's and left. It was just Kintaro, Chikaru and the popular people. But the young beauties wasn't paying any attention to them.

" Yo, Kintaro, you wanna spend the night at my house? Like I said before we need some catching up to do." She said.

" I would like that. Oh! We really need to spare sometime I learned a new trick your not going to believe!" Kintaro said excitedly. Chikaru's eyes widened.

"You too? I've learned something too! And I think it's a little bit better than yours." She said. In and instant Chikaru and Kintaro got in a competitive mode that kinda scared the sluts a little.

" Hmph.. Chikaru..it's been a while we haven't fought in a long time. Our last fight was in the martial arts tournament when we were 6 years old in the adult division." Kintaro said in a serious tone. ( hey, they were extraordinary talented young fighters.-)

" Yeah, we're sixteen now, so that was ten years ago. It was a tie breaker."

Chikaru said in an equally serious voices as Kintaro's. The popular group's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

'_So that's why their body look incredibly perfect.' _Itachi and Sasuke thought.

" Well let's get going big head!!" Kintaro said as she linked arms with Chikaru.

" Alright big mouth!!" Chikaru said playfully and she linked Kintaro's arm. They quickly walked out of the school talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do when they got home. The heartthrobs kissed their sluts goodbye and watched them leave their sights. They were only using them but they can't see that. All of a sudden a mysterious creature was lurking behind the shadows of the school. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai went on one knee with their fist on the ground and their head down, like they were bowing down to someone. Well, they were, because their leader Orochimaru approached them with his snake like features.

" Did you find our chosen warriors?" he said putting a lot of emphasis on the S's.

" Yes Milord. Their blood is very tempting, we tried our best to restrain ourselves from them. If we did not we would have en them right then and there." Itachi said.

"I understand child. Don't get too attached, I need them for world dominations to created other strong vampires. With their incredible skills and strength in martial arts they're our key to success. It seems that they already know about their ability to manipulate the elements. Kintaro: Goddess of Waters, and Chikaru: Goddess of Earth. They are the decendants of the famous vampire slayers and it is their duty to become a threat to us. We cannot allow them know, if they do they will try their best to defeat us.

"But their beauty and their bloo-" Sasuke said almost as if he was pleading, but was interrupted by Orochimaru.

" Yes I know, their beauty is out of this world, we haven't encounter this kind, along with their blood. So long for now, but if I find you getting close to our keys, you will have to face the consequences." And with that he left.

" We can't let them hurt our loves. Whatever consequence we take we'll take it, but I don't want him to lay a hand on them. Not my Kintaro" Itachi said angrily.

" Or my Chikaru." Sasuke said getting mad.

"Let's go you guys, I promise he won't mess with my brothers' girls." Sai said protectively. And they disappeared into the night.

Kintaro walked around the block until night time fell showing her around the places she missed while she was away.

" Are you serious?!!" Kintaro said out loud.

" Yes girl I ain't even joshing 'bout his one." She said laughing.

" I cannot believe you telling' me dis shit!! He actually tried to _ask _you out _and_ tried to punch you in the mouth for saying no to him??!!" Kintaro said laughing hard.

"HAHA! Yeah girl but he got is ass wooped like WOAH!!" She said laughing so hard that she was crying along with Kintaro. Both off them took in a breathe and relaxed.

" I missed you soo much Chikaru, I don't want to leave you or my new found friends again." Kintaro said in a said voice.

" Don't worry Kintaro, I missed you too , your not going anywhere your staying here right? It's not like you're going anywhere." Chikaru said hugging her.

" No. but-"

" Well stop with the water works, c'mon let's go to my house now. I still want that spar though." She laughed while patting Kintaro on the back.

"You know it! I can't wait, CHIKARU WATCH OUT!!!" Kintaro yelled pushing Chikaru out of the way. Two kunais were landing real close to hitting Kintaro's and Chikaru's faces.

" Looks like we found our young women don't you think Sasori?" A man in a dark cloak with blonde hair in a blonde pony-tail and the rest down with shocking blue yes.

" Yes, they sure are beautiful aren't they? I'm sure the leader won't mind if we play with them for a little bit ne Deidara?" A red head with brown eyes came out with the same outfit as the blonde haired one.

"You want to bet? You transvestite man-whore!!" Kintaro yelled Deidara.

" I'll take this one. Sasori you take the other gorgeous one." Deidara said walking to Kintaro.

" My pleasure." Sasori said walking to Chikaru.

" Like hell you will you crack motherfo!!" Chikaru yelled at him.

" I think we picked little feisty ones huh? I like that." Deidara said to Sasori.

" I know, makes my thirst quench." he said flirtatiously.

" Yo, Chikaru I say we say we take out this son's of btches right here and now!" Kintaro said getting in her fighting stance her long pony-tail flowing in the wind the moon shinning on her beautiful face.

" Fa sho, I don't mind kicking some asses right now. They don't know who the're dealing with!" Chikaru yelled also getting her fighting stance, another wind came and blew her hair our of her face.The moon brought out her creamy complexion. Both of their eyes were glowing beautifully in the night as they moon reflected off of them.

" Let's do this!!" Chikaru and Kintaro yelled at the same time charging after them.


	7. Battle Rages and Confusing Questions

-1**Here's the other chapter you've been dying to read to please enjoy. **

**Read & Review**

Kintaro and Chikaru fiercely ran towards the evil vampires. Chikaru instantly ran towards Sasori and landed a swift high kick with her leg to his face, but her quickly yet barely dodged it. She 360 turn and brought her other leg to his head, but this time he grabbed her leg and threw her against a tree. Chikaru's back hit the tree with so much force she coughed up blood a little. She whipped it off of her mouth and got back into her signature fighting stance, pushing her hair out of her face. She took in a deep breathe, and charged after him again, but this time she was prepared for any attacks that came her way. She brought her leg to his head again like she done before.

" You think that trick will work on me twice? You know, for a beautiful fighter, you sure are stupid." Sasori said trying to get to her head.

" Oh, yeah? You might want to look down, idiot." Chikaru said. Right when she head her leg in her previous high kick over his head she instantaneously dropped down and did a swift sweep kick that knock him down on his butt.

" Oh what's wrong? You slipped? Here, let me help you!!" She yelled giving him a uppercut under his chin. He flew about ten feet into the air and landed painfully down. Chikaru didn't let her guard down as she approached him. While she walked to him her instantly stopped. She suddenly realized that her whole body was being wrapped around in chakra strings.

" What the hell is this? Let me go you asshole!!" She said. He laughed at her.

" Now why would I do that? You sure know how to fight. I never met a mortal or female who can fight as good as you on hand to hand combat. But now I got you wrapped up. I like the outcome of the battle." he said flirtatiously.

" This is not over! I've just begun, you don't know what I have up my sleeve." she said confidently.

" I beg to see what you will do next. But what you don't know is that these strings will drain the strength that you have left or remaining in your body and get a look at this my love, it tightens to I can see that delectable vein in your delicious neck. And once I do, ohh, you better believe, you're _all_ mine!" he said psychotically. (ya know, crazy)

Chikaru started to feel herself weaken and her body tense up with the chakra strings.

'_I've got to get out of here, I won't enough energy to do my technique like I wanted. I wanted Kintaro to be the first to see it, but it seems that is going to have to wait for now.' _Chikaru thought.

Kintaro stared intensely at Deidara as if her eyes were glued to him to see what he was going to do to her. Then Deidara spoke.

" What's wrong, my little princess? You like looking into my eyes, because I truly like looking into yours." He said.

" Cut the crap!! Your mine, you and your shithead of a partner won't hurt my friend and me anymore!!" yelled charging after him. Kintaro jumped in the air over Deidara's head and kick him with some force in her feet. She directly hit him in the face that sent him flying, but he stopped himself from going any further. He charged after her and punched her in her stomach and sent her flying to a tree just like Chikaru did, but his fist was still in her stomach when she hit the tree. Blood seeped through her mouth dripped from her chin. Deidara took this as an opportunity.

He slipped his long tounge out and licked her blood form her lips.

" It tastes soo good, I want all of it!!" he said getting closer. Kintaro was mad!! Her eye widened in anger,

"Ahh, screw this!!" she said. She grabbed Deidara's head and instantly head-butted him…hard. He flew a couple of inches in pain, but Kintaro only shook her head and got back into her stance. Deidara was shocked.

" No wonder I'm so drawn to you. A gorgeous fighter like you needs to have somebody to settle down with to become part of us. You and your friend, can become one of us. What do you say?" he said standing up.

" This!" She dropped down and did four 360 sweep kicks with her legs hitting him each time. Then she did and upper axe kick to his chin and then a downward axe kick to his head. She stopped and looked at him. He wobbled to get back up and during that time she saw Chikaru wrapped in strings and starting to fall.

"CHIKARU!!!" Kintaro yelled frantically. " I'M COMING!!"

Chikaru didn't answer because of her weaken state.

' _I guess I'll have to use my technique I was going to show Chikaru first. Here goes nothing!' _Kintaro thought. Kintaro slowly moved her hands and the river of water next to her came to her hand and the water circled her body. Her eyes glowed a light blue. With a quick whip of her wrist she turned the water into sharp needles and broke the string. Chikaru feel to her feet and took deep breathes quickly.

"Thanks Kinta-chan. So is that your new technique? Pretty cool!' Chikaru said full of engery.

" Yeah I know. Chikaru watch out Sasori on the rampage again." she said quickly as Sasori was running to them.

" Don't worry, I got this." She said confidently. Chikaru breathed in deeply and moved her arms slowly and the gorund of rocks and dirt started to move in a circular motion with her hands. She through her hands up with a quick movement of her foot. Sasori was covered head to in earth. It was like the dirt was sticking to him, like amour. With her palms she pushed him back far into a humongous tree. ( Karma isn't it?)

" Way to go Chika-chan!! That was awesome!!" Kintaro said childishly.

" You know how I do!" She said popping her collar.

Deidara and Sasori started to walk together towards them and stood in front of them. Kintaro and Chikaru instantly took a fighting stance while their arms were in a position controlling their element. They were back to back as if doing a pose. Their elements earth and water surrounded them beautifully.

Kintaro's eyes glowed blue with no pupils in them, and Chikaru's eye's glowed yellow with also no pupil. They're exotic faces were not something the vampires encountered. They started at them, taking in their breath-taking beauty.

" You truly are the Goddesses of Earth and Water. We will come for you soon enough future vampire slayers. Soon you will be ours." Deidara said as he and Sasori jumped and disappeared. Chikaru and Kintaro looked at the sky for a couple of minutes and turned to each other.

" Chikaru, we need to talk about what's going on. What did he mean Goddess and future vampire slayers?" Kintaro said in a serious tone.

" I don't know Kintaro, lets go to my house now. We can put the puzzles together of what we were meant to supposedly do in the beginning. Let's go" She said.

And they headed off , but what they didn't know was that a figure was lurking the shadows.


	8. Knowing your Destiny

**Here's the other chappie, please enjoy!!!**

Kintaro and Chikaru walked silently to Chikaru's house. Chikaru unlocked the door to her apartment and they walked in. Kintaro gasped. Chikaru's house had beautiful light lavender and blue colors mixed together on her wall with the picture of the sun on it. Her living room had a couch in the middle, and a widescreen T.V with a bunch of DVD's lined up. She also had different types of fresh flowers everywhere. Then she had a big window with curly designs going around it. She also had pictures of her family in the center and other pictures of her when she was small. Kintaro smiled when she saw her pictures with her and Chikaru holding their medals from their martial arts tournaments. All in all, it was _very _eye-catching.

" Oh my.., Chikaru this place is beautiful! You really know how to put your colors! Gradation and everything!! You must really like blue and purple huh? How can you steal my colors like that?" Kintaro said playfully. Chikaru laughed.

" Girl don't hate. During the week we can go by your house and have a sleep over there too. I want to see how your place look." Chikaru said as they walked into her living room.

"It's cool with me. I would love for you to come over. Maybe we can invite Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Naruto too. Kintaro said.

" So lets go on and switch to our sleeping clothes. I take my showers in the morning." Chikaru said while they were going to her room.

" Really I take mine at night." Kintaro said.

Chikaru's room was a ocean blue color with stars all over it. She had a big mirror in front of her bed which was a dark blue color, and her dresser drawer under it. Her closet was next to her mirror. She went to her closet and got her pajamas out, which was a light orange tank top that went a little bit over her belly button and white colored short-shorts with light orange strips going down the side of them.

" Kinta-chan you need some pajamas? I've got plenty." Chikaru said searching through her closet.

" It's alright Chika-chan. I got some sleeping clothes in my back pack over there." She said walking over to it. She opened it up and pulled out a light blue tank top that also went above the belly button, and light blue short-shorts with white stars and moons over them. They both changed into their sleep clothes and went to the kitchen. Chikaru got out a big bowl and put "Doritos and Cheetos" in side and mixed them together. Kintaro got our two cold soda cans.

When they were done they went to they living room and sat on the couch with a soda in their hands and the big bowl of chips in between them and stared at each other. Kintaro took in a deep breathe.

"So…we need to figure out why these bloodsuckers came after us. He said their leader wanted the both of us. But why?" Kintaro said eating a Dorito.

" I don't know, and blonde haired one, I think his name is Deidara, said that we are the Goddesses of Earth and Water and future vampire slayers. Do you think that's why we're so talented in self defense?" Chikaru said while popping open her soda and taking a sip. Then Kintaro opened her soda.

" I don't understand. Chikaru? Have your parents kept secrets from you, and when you would asked about them they would say, "until the time is right." or "when your older?" Kintaro said.

" Hold on, let me think. Yeah I remember now, when I had just graduated from my martial arts classes, I realized I had ninja skills. I asked my mom about them, and she forbade me to use them. She said the didn't want any trouble to be drawn to me, that they would come after me, and if they felt my unique chakra and sense my blood they would never stop chasing me…for eternity. But as stubborn as I was, I asked her again a couple of weeks after to get the full story, but she got really upset and scratched me across my nose, yelling at me, telling my telling me that I should stop my foolish fighting. She also said that I was cursed with my father's Kekkei genkai with manipulating the earth. That's why you see this scar. So I ran away and came here. But she said something to me before I ran away. She said, " Don't ever come back. You should just surrender to them, to save the world some peace. Just surrender and leave us alone." Chikaru said looking down on the verge of tears. Chikaru eyes widen when she felt Kintaro arms wrap around her in a warm comforting hug.

" Chikaru, I know it hurts. But always remember, that I' am _always _to be by your side. Think about it, if you fight, you can prove your mother wrong, and represent the Ubushi name. Think how proud your father would be." Kintaro said pushing a strand of hair away from Chikaru's face.

" I know, my mother and father died by vampires, trying to protect me from them. I would always think that it was my fault. I never understood why they would fight all the time. I would ask about how my mother died, he never wanted to tell me and said to wait when I was older. Then, once I hit sixteen, eight vampires came and jumped my father. Sure he was an excellent fighter and the leader to the Ninjas of the snow and clan, but eight against one was too much for him, plus he was getting old too. I can still remember what one of the vampires had said to him. He said that they wanted the heir to the Hazaki clan/the Goddess of Waters. They had said my blood was pure and they needed it, and that once they got me they wanted to search for another one from the Ubushi clan, another heir that was the Goddess of Earth. After eight hours of fighting they killed him. Before he died, he said that I was the strongest warrior of the clan's generation and of the Snow. And at the end, he said he loved me and to be safe and him and mother would be watching over me, and keep my dream alive." Chikaru said looking at her hands.

" Kintaro…I'm so sorry." Chikaru said instantly grabbing her into a hug.

" Chikaru don't worry about it. We have something in common other than our attitude and our love for martial arts." she said giggling.

" But, for our family we will avenge the Hazaki and Ubushi clan. We won't let the vampires take us and ruin our lives. We _will _fight to the end…together. I got ya back!" chikaru said.

" And I got yours! We will fight together side-by-side. Warriors?" Kintaro said sticking out her hand. Chikaru grabbed her hand.

" Warriors." Chikaru smiled and they hugged once more.

" So…we go that settled. Now we know what we have to do." Chikaru said.

" Yeah, I'm fixin' to take my hair down and I want you to comb it." Kintaro said taking our her favorite lavender brush. ( A lot of lavender ain't it?)

" Sure, I always wanted to comb your hair and play with it." Chikaru said.

Kintaro lets her long hair completely down that stops in between her knees and calves.

" Well damn, Kintaro show off your hair will ya?" Chikaru said teasingly. Kintaro giggles.

" Girl go on." Kintaro said. She sat in front of Chikaru. Chikaru brushes her long hair continuously.

" Oh! Kinta-chan. I for got to tell you that we're having a talent show tomarrow and I wondered if me, you, and the gang could enter it. Ya know just us girls." She said. Kintaro jumped.

" Oh my Gosh, girl! Are you serious? I would love to go. We could show off our dancing skills. Maybe we can do a duet rock in roll singing thing, while dancing." Kintaro said. Chikaru braided her hair into a low braid with some framing her face. She turned around to face her.

" Yeah. I don't know what we should dance to." Chikaru said.

" You wanna show off in front of Sasuke huh?" Kintaro said nudging her with her elbow. Chikaru blushed and playfully punched her.

" N-no!! Okay yeah." She said defeated. " I can't help it he's just soo cute. Plus you like his brother Itachi." Kintaro spitted out her soda.

" Girl you crazy!" She said staring into Chikaru's eyes. " Okay! Yeah I like him. So what? He's got a cute baby face." Kintaro said giggling.

" I know Sasuke does too. And both of them are built too! I absolutely love it when they have on their muscles shirts showing off those God giving arms, chest and abs." Chikaru said dreamingly.

" Girl, ya droolin' but I hear ya." Kintaro said to Chikaru. Both of them started laughing real loud. Them someone started yelling next to her apartment. They realized it was Naruto.

" SORRY NARUTO-KUN!!" Chikaru and Kintaro yelled at the same time.

" IT"S ALRIGHT JUST KEEP IT DOWN A LITTLE, A NINJA NEEDS HIS SLEEP." He yelled be before going back to sleep. Both of them giggled softly and continued talking.

" I guess we've falling into a little crush with the Uchihas'. I guess it's in their genes to look that hot." Kintaro said eating another chip.

" Yeah I know. So are we gone show off with our friends at the talent show? Show these sluts and the Uchihas' what we working with?" Chikaru said.

" Girl you know how we do." Kintaro said. They did their little hand shake and continued talking, enjoying each other's company of what they missed for 10 years.

**Read and Review **

**Ja ne!!!**


	9. Talent Show and Kidnapping

**Sorry I took so long!! Here's the chapter, hope ya like!!**

Kintaro lazily woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon in Chikaru's kitchen.

" Oh jesus, please tell me she ain't cookin'.." Kintaro said to herself. Kintaro went to Chikaru's restroom and freshened up. When she came out she on pure white gothic baggy pants with chains beautifully decorated all over them with stars. She also had on a lavender fitted tank top that stopped at her upper waist revealing her toned four pack stomach. She had lavender K-Swiss shoes and arm warmers that stopped passed her elbow that were white with a lavender outline at he end. Her hair was left in a low braid that Chikaru did for her the previous night. A white rubber band held her hair together at the end which stopped where her thigh was and some was framing her face. Finally, she had on lavender hoops earrings, with a lavender headband around her forehead.

She went to the kitchen and saw Chikaru putting eggs and bacon on a plate and putting it on the table.

" Finally your awake sleepy head, I square to bob you sleep through a hurricane! You used to do that when we were six." Chikaru laughed sitting down. She had on a yellow tank top that was fashionably torn across the stomach also revealing a nice toned four pack stomach. She had on black baggy gothic pants with yellow chains. She had yellow straight earrings and a yellow headband across her forehead. She had on black and yellow K-Swisss shows and black tight fitting arm warmers that covered almost her entire arm.

" Oh shut up! You always be pickin' wit me!" Kintaro said childishly and then laughed.

" C'mon, eat up, we got 20 min. to get to school." Chikaru said eating her eggs. Kintaro picked at her cooked eggs and took a bite. She chewed slowly.

" Pretty good, pretty good. I thought I was going to die!" She said taking another bite.

" Hey! Don't talk 'bout my cookin' girl!!" Chikaru said.

" Ok, Ok! Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Kintaro said getting up hugging her and putting her plate in the sink. Chikaru did the same thing. They walked out of her apartment and walked to school talking side by side.

" Yeah, yeah!" She said laughing. " You better be glad you're my friend or I'll have to rough ya up a bit!!" Now this made Kintaro laugh a little too hard.

" Girl, I'll take you down so hard. I still want that spar. I'm gonna end da tie breaker baby!!" Kintaro yelled with a fist in the air.

" Girl, your starting to act like Naruto!" Chikaru said laughing.

" Ok then I need to stop that." Kintaro said taking in that she said. She cleared her throat and talked with a serious tone.

"Chikaru, about the vampire thing, when my father told me about it, I had to set up some weapons for us to use. I think you might take a liking to them. You have two swords that have black shiny handles and up the sword it has black vines with redak petals on them and at the bottom it's inscribed in Japanese writings, Earth Goddess. I had got It for you. And for me I got two steel fans that is dark bluish onyx with _very_ sharp spiked at he end of the fans. Mines say the Water Goddess. I hope you lik-" Kintaro could finish her sentence with Chikaru's yelling and her deathly hugs.

" Oh Kinta-Chan!!! Thank you _soo_ much!!! You never forgot that swords were my favorite weapons. I so totally owe you big time for this!!" Chikaru said squealing.

" N-no prob. C-Chikaru, l-lungs lungs!!" Kintaro said gasping for air. She finally let got of her and looked at her straight in the eye.

" No seriously, thank you, you know this means a lot to me. I could never get these because of my mother. I don't know how I can repay you." She said.

" Just keep fighting for what you have to do that's all." she said. They locked arms with each other and walked until they approached the school.

Instantly, that saw Tenten and her crew by the school doors.

"Hey Tenten." They said in unison.

" Hey, yo Chika-chan, did you tell her about the talent show after school today?" Tenten as they all walked into the school to see Sakura, Ino, and Karin making our ONCE AGAIN with the heartthrobs. Kintaro rolled her eyes.

" Good lord, don't ya'll ever take a breathe or two, or maybe five?" she said with her hands on her hips.

" I highly doubt that. Now, Kinta-Chan you know that sluts do that. It's in their blood." Chikaru said walking up to where Kintaro was with the others in the back watching.

Itachi and Sasuke was in a daze while kissing their sluts, but when they saw Kintaro and Chikaru, their jaws almost hit the floor and their eyes almost popped out of their sexy heads. (Giggles)

'_Damn.. She's looking hotter by the minute. She's so toned and well built, so…….beautiful.', Itachi thought. _

'_She..I..wha…damn..' _Sasuke thought lost of words looking at the beautiful fighter. Karin and Sakura looked at them and rolled their eyes.

" Whatever you little rag doll, just be ready to get beat by us popular people." Karin said grabbing Itachi's big hand and his arm.

" Yeah, plus our men are going to be there cheer for us, unlike what you have tramps." Sakura said also grabbing Sasuke hands and arm. Chikaru and Kintaro busted out laughing.

" Girl, did you hear that, they said they was gone beat us?" Kintaro said.

" I know, baby they only thing you'll win is probably the best whore awards. Best actresses!" Chikaru said which made all of them started laughing at them, even the heartthrobs got a kick our of this. The sluts were mad. Karin and Sakura fiercely charged after Chikaru with their fist balled up. Chikaru and Kintaro quickly saw this. Chikaru could have easily taken both of them out, but didn't want to ruin the fun. Kintaro and Chikaru crossed their arms and stared at them with no interest. They both looked at each other.

" I'll take the red head." Kintaro said

" I guess that leaves me with the pink freak, and I hate pink," Chikaru said.

They stood back to back and quickly and swiftly kneed both the sluts in the stomach. They coughed gasping for air and hit the ground on their knees holding their stomach.

" When will you ever give?!" Kintaro said.

" Yeah, ya know you gonna lose so what's the point. Ya just gone get beat up again." Chikaru said.

Sakura and Karin started coughing and wearily stood up and leaned on Itachi's and Sasuke's muscular chest who in return held them back.

" You're just lucky wrench!! We lost our footing that's all. One day me and our men will get you." Karin said.

" Oh, hell no!! You think gettin' them will scare us?!! Chika-chan dis fool must be out her mind?!" Kintaro said getting angry.

" Oh no she didn't, Chikaru hold me back, girl hold me back." Chikaru said walking to them. Kintaro quickly held her back as best as she could.

" Ok calm it girl calm it." Kintaro said to her best friend.

" Ok," She said. They both had an idea, it's scary that they think alike at the same time because they smirked at each other. They seductively walked up to their crushes.

" Now, Itachi-kun, you wouldn't want to hurt me will you?" Kintaro said with the smoothest voice he had ever heard with big puppy dog eyes. He suddenly turned pink in the face looking away with his bangs covering his face.

" Yeah Sasu-Kun, I don't want you to hurt me." Chikaru said in a sweet voice that made him also turn pink in the face. Karin and Sakura were steaming mad, while Chikaru and Kintaro were having a great time.

"Well, we'll see you later sometime." Kintaro said winking to Itachi, while Chikaru did the same thing. Then in a quick second they both looked down and stared angrily at the sluts leaning beside their crushes.

" Be ready to loose to us skanks, cause you know we gone be reckin'!!!" Chikaru said doing her hand shake with Kintaro laughing. And with that they walked off, leaving two blushing vampires, two angry sluts, and two love sprung couples in the back.

" Girl, ya'll was tight! You make school more exciting every time we set foot in here." Tenten said. As she went to her locker.

" Yeah, it's funny to watch you guys torture the sluts." Hinata said. Naruto and Kiba was still in the back ground laughing and Neji was with Tenten by her locker helping her with her stuff.

" So what song are we gonna do for the talent show after school?" Temari said.

" I was thinking "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore. Whatcha think?" Kintaro said closing her locker.

" It sounds great! I like that song anyways." Tenten said. The others also agreed.

" So, me and Kintaro are going to sing the song in a duet, and we need people who can play the instruments." Chikaru said.

" I can play the guitar." Temai said.

" I can too." The shy Hinata said.

" The drums are my thing." Tenten said.

" OK that's good, now the outfits are going to be black and sort of colorish, you know, punkish/rock kinda thing." Kintaro said.

" Ok so we'll see you in the changing rooms at 4:00 o clock, alright?" Temari said.

" Yeah see you there." All of them said in unison, and they headed off to class.

( I'm going to skip the school classes and stuff because I really want to get to the talent show. So get ready.!!!!)

The cafeteria was _**REALLY **_huge and was packed with teenagers of all ages. Kintaro, Chikaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all came in in their gorgeous outfits. All the boys head turned instantly to them and they began drooling. (ew)

Hinata had on ripped jeans and black chuck taylors with a black and yellow polka-dotted sports bra. Her hair was a in a messy style. Tenten had on a ripped long black shirt that ripped to the side revealing her neck and shoulder. She also had on purple chuck taylors and dark blue ripped knee shorts. She also had little black needles sticking out of her buns. Temari had all four of her pony tails highlighted black with a tight black baby tee with black jean short shorts. She had on knee length combat boots and biker gloves. Chikaru had her short hair also in a messy style. She had on a black tank top that stopped like a tube top with long sleeves.She had on a big black leather tie around her neck. She also had on her black leggings that were ripped up the leg and black knee length boots. Finally Kintaro had her long hair in a high pony tail with messy bangs framing her face. Her pony tail was loose. She had on a sleeveless black tube top shirt similar to Chikaru's but the part where it reveals her stomach it was a big criss-cross in the middle connecting the shirt. She also has on tight leather Capri's with her black thigh length combat boots. All in all they, looked, hot!!!

They walked back stage and got their equipment ready. Then the announcer, Mr. Hatake came on the stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to our Annual Konoha Talent Show, please show the contestants support and gratitude. Thank you." Then he left the stage.

Kintaro decided to peak behind the curtains to see who was there. All of a sudden her eyes landed on the heartthrobs. Itachi has on a fitting black tank top under a buttoned up red jacket opened with black jeans and red shoes. He had his hair down. Sasuke had on a blue T-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. And Sai had on a Green hoodie with darker green knee shorts and light green shoes. They were sitting all cool in the very front. She made eye contact with Itachi and quickly closed the curtains.

'_Dang, I'm sprung over this guy.' _Kintaro thought. All of a sudden they beautiful teenagers heard music playing really loud, so they decided to be nosy.

The song was "Check on it" by Beonyce' and let me tell you, they were the sluttiest they can get. All of them had on pink booty shorts and pink tube tops with pink thigh length stilettos. Kintaro and her friends were laughing their hearts out….loud.

They started dancing all sluttish and all the boys hollered except for the heartthrobs. They twisted and turned all over the stage pointed and giving Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai lap dances and everything. Kintaro and Chikaru were mad a little bit but shook it off because they were fixing to get this started!!

The music ended and everybody cheered for them….well mostly they boys did, but the girls did to only because they were popular. Karin, Sakura, and Ino jumped from the stage and went to sit on the heartthrobs' legs. Then it was their turn. All of them were anxious and had butterflies in their stomachs. The curtains opened revealing Kintaro and Chikaru in the middle of the stage, with Temari on the left side of Kintaro and Hinata on the right side of Chikaru with Tenten the back middle with her drums. Itachi and Sasuke could do nothing but stare at the young yet gorgeous fighters on stage. The lights shown on them and the music started.

_**Kintaro:**_

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_**All:**_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies _

**Tenten: **Crush  
**Hinata: **Crush  
**Temari:** Crush  
**All: **Crush, crush  
**Tenten: **(Two, three, four!)

**Kintaro: **Nothing compares to **Chikaru: **a quiet evening alone  
**Kintaro: **Just the one, two **Chikaru: **I was just counting on  
**Kintaro: **That never happens  
**Chikaru: **I guess I'm dreaming again  
**All: **Let's be more than this  


Chikaru and Kintaro were fiercely moving their hips to the guitars Hinata and Temari were playing the background and Tenten's drums.

_**Chikaru: **  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
_

_**All: **  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies _

**Tenten: **Crush  
**Hinata: **Crush  
**Temari: **Crush  
**All: **Crush, crush  
**Tenten: **(Two, three, four!)

**Chikaru: **Nothing compares to Kintaro: a quiet evening alone  
**Chikaru: **Just the one, two Kintaro: I was just counting on  
**Chikaru: **That never happens  
**Kintaro: **I guess I'm dreaming again  
All: Let's be more than this now  


Kintaro and Chikaru quickly rocked their hips in this part while Kintaro sung.

_**Kintaro:**_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
_

_**Chikaru and Kintaro: **_

_Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
**  
Chikaru and Kintaro **_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
**Chikaru: **No, oh  
_

_**Kintaro and Chikaru: **  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

The guitar in the background made Kintaro and Chikaru dance even more fiercely. They jumped off they stage and approached the Uchihas and popped their hips to the music with a serious smile on their exotic face. When the music just began to stop they did a little pose in the center of the cafeteria. Everybody clapped really loud for them more than they did the sluts. All of them bowed and went back stage.

'_Ok, she just instantly turned me on. I really have to dis the slut as soon as possible.' _Itachi and Sasuke thought at the same time. **  
**The announcer stepped on the stage and Kintaro and her group and the sluts came on too.

" OK, that was a blast was it not?!! Now for the winner, we have Sakura, Ino, and Karin!!!" He said standing by them. Everybody cheered real loudly and some wolf whistled.

" And last but not least Kintaro, Chikaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari!!!!"

In an instant ,everybody screamed and yelled their lungs out. Some were stomping the floor with their foot, some were even bowing down to them. A _**WHOLE CHORUS **_of whistles, cat calls, etc. were heared.

" We have our winner!!!" He said yelling. Chikaru, Kintaro, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were screaming jumping up and laughing full of joy, while the sluts were pouting and saying curses about them in a corner.

" Yes!! We did it! We beat those son- of -a-mothers!!" Kintaro said hugging her group of friends in a group hug who in return, hugged her back.

" Yeah we did! I feel so good, That oughta show 'em!!" Chikaru said laughing.

" I think we did shit loads better than them!!" Tenten said laughing.

" Girl you know!!!" All of them said at the same still laughing.

All of a sudden two dark, figures instantaneously appeared behind Chikaru and Kintaro. They both realized it was the same ones they encountered before.

" What are you doin-," before Kintaro could get any words out Deidara had hit her swiftly in the back of the neck where her weak spot was. She feel over limply in his big arms and her carried her in his shoulders and motioned his partner, Sasori, to follow.

" Oh No!! Kintaro!!" The group said in unison.

" You let her go you bastar-" Chikaru was about to quickly charge at Deidara but Sasori hit her on her weak spot just like Deidara did to Kintaro and her also put her over his shoulder. They both quickly jumped into the night, the full moon reflecting off of them. But let me tell you Sasuke and Itachi was _**MAD**_.

" Ita-baby what's wrong." Karin said grabbing to his arm.

" Sasu-Kun? You're scaring me." Sakura said leaning to him.

Both of the Uchihas pushed them off of them. They didn't have time for those sluts anymore. They were more worried about their goddesses.

" It's over Karin. We never really had a relationship. Go whore off somewhere else." Itachi growled in a calm, yet angrily voice.

" Yeah Sakura. You not worth my time. You pink freak." Sasuke said evilly to her. They both leaped out into the darkness hoping to catch up with their loves. In the meantime, Sakura and Karin where crying their hearts out for them. Now they were really desperate to get Itachi and Sasuke back, by drastic measures.

" Itachi we have to find them. I don't want Orochimaru to hurt Chikaru." Sasuke said defensively.

" I know Sasuke. We will do everything we can to protect them. I won't **EVER LET HIM HURT KINTARO!!!" **Itachi yelled as he and Sasuke fastened their past in the depth of the dark forest with the moon being their only light.

**Sorry I took soo long to update!! **

**Ja ne!!**


	10. Decived

\/p>

-1**Sorry I took soo long. I had stuff I had to do. But please enjoy!**

Deidara and Sasori carried the young beauties on their shoulder and walked to a cell and gently placed them down. Both of them stared at them with a sparkle in their eyes.

" They sure are beautiful when they're unconscious. I oughta take a quick sample of Kintaro's blood." Deidara said drawing even closer to her, but was stopped by Sasori. 

" Control yourself Deidara. As tempting as they are, they are only for lord Orochimaru." Sasori said. 

" Fine. What do you think Orochimaru wants with them? He's already stronger than all of us. What does he want now?" Deidara said stroking Kinaro long locks. 

" I don't know. But it seems that he wants them because they have the purest blood. Remember what he told us. He said that they are the key to his destruction, that he would promise the vampire race for the continuing of their existence." Sasori said kissing the top of Chikaru's forehead. 

" Finally, these two. We've been searching for 1000 years for these heirs. Now here they are. Finally our race can leave on." Deidara said. They quietly left the young goddesses to report to Orochimaru about the girls encounter.

Kintaro lazily opened her eyes and moaned in pain by the pressure in her neck. 

" Oww... my neck." She said as she rubbed her neck. 

She instantly started panicking because she didn't see Chikaru. 

" Chikaru? Where are you? Chi-..oh there you are. I thought you got taken away." She said looking at the unconscious Chikaru. She lightly shook her a couple of times but she didn't respond. Then she realized…..that she was sleeping….loud.

" No...I told you…that's my ice-cream sandwich witch!" She said lazily in her sleep. This ticked Kintaro off.

" Girl wake up with cha stupid ass!" Kintaro said yelling in her ear. Chikaru jumped up screaming and looking around and instantly stared at Kintaro glaring. 

" What the hell Kintaro!" She said punching her arm. Kintaro punched her back. 

" Trying to wake your lazy ass up. Do you realize we're in some sort of dungeon clickamagig?" Kintaro said standing up but weakly falling down. Chikaru caught her barely holding on to her. She tried standing as well but her legs were weak and fell down as well 

" Be careful. Those two faggots hit our weak point in a pressure point in our necks that probably tampered with our strength to walk for another five minutes. You think they brought us here?" Chikaru said. 

" I have a feeling they did, but why?" Kintaro said. Chikaru just shook her head. All of a sudden they heard loud foot steps coming their way. Kintaro took at her fans, and Chikaru lifted her arm and placed her hand on the bottom of her sword. They were still weakly sitting on the ground.

" Someone's coming, Kintaro get ready.." Chikaru said. 

"Ok." Kintaro said. 

The two figures approached the cell in front of the bars with red eyes staring down at them. Chikaru swiftly took out her swords while Kintaro fanned out her fans with the spikes in both hands. Both of them were standing their ground. One of the dark figures opened the door slowly to reveal Itachi and Sasuke. Kintaro and Chikau gasped.

" Itachi-san? What are you doing here. You know this place?" Kintaro said putting away her fans. 

" Yeah, Sasuke-san. How did you know we were here?" Chikaru said also putting her weapon away. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and then looked back at the young beauties.

" We felt your chakra and we were worried about you." Itachi said. 

" We wouldn't want anything to happen to you here. It looks dangerous." Sasuke said. Both the girls blushed a little bit. Kintaro gasped.

" Oh no, Chika-chan. Did you think Hinata and them are worried about us? People are probably talking about us right now." She said. Chikaru shook her head.

" Don't even worry about it. We can say that it was part of our act. That it was a surprise." Chikaru said casually.

" Oh...riiight. And when they start asking questions that you don't know the answer to, you're on your own." Kintaro said slightly laughing. 

" Now, see that's I be talkin' bout, you always leave me with the hard stuff." Chikaru said pouting. Chikaru crawled over to Chikaru (due to the process of her weak legs when Deidara hit her in the neck, Chikaru is the same way too when Sasori hit her in the neck.) and hugged her neck. 

" Aww…don't be mad at me Chika-chan, I was only joshing wit cha!" She said.

" Yeah, yeah big head." She said laughing. 

Itachi and Sasuke can only just stare at them in awe. 

'_Don't they realize that they are in a dangerous situation? And yet they act like it's nothing. These two are amazing. We have to get them out of here before Orochimaru sees them.' _Itachi said to Sasuke in his head.

' _Yeah. If he sees seem or if they use their energy or chakra, he can sense them and he'll come running right to their direction.' _Sasuke said. Right after their conversation, Itachi and Sasuke heard two soft thumps hit the ground. In an instant, they turned and looked at their lovers. 

" Owww…. I _still _can't get up. How hard did they hit us, Kinta-Chan?" Chikaru said rubbing her butt. 

" I don't know but when I see them, they are surely gonna get a serious Kintaro Hazaki's signature ass-whooping! I wonder where they are- I-Itachi! What are you doing!" Kintaro gasped. Itachi picked Kintaro up bridal style looking right into her eyes.

" You're weak, let me carry you to safety until you're able to walk again." he said in his soft, velvety voice. Kintaro could do nothing but blush. 

" U-um sure, but you know you don't h-have to. I'm fin-" Itachi interrupted.

" No, let me help you." Kintaro was turning all the shades of red that there are in the world. Sasuke looked at Chikaru who in return didn't notice, but was too busy laughing out loud at Kintaro. 

" Haha! Man Kinta-Chan, look at you! HAHA! The oh so great fighting queen got her mouth shut! Hahahha! Oh! My G- Oh shit! Wait Sasuke!" Just like Kintaro, Chikaru was instantly picked up bridal style. 

" You're the one to talk Chikaru. You're in no condition to be making fun of Kintaro." He said staring deeply into her eyes. Chikaru tried to hold down her blush but it kept escaping.

" Sasuke…but-"

"No buts, I'm going to help you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

They starting walk with their mistresses in their arms, but as curious as Kintaro and Chikaru are, they started to make a conversation about what's going on. 

" Why did you come to save us?" she said looking up at him.

" It's not important, the only thing you need to worry about is getting out of here quietly. Let's just say I took a _real _liking in you. I see something in you that I've never saw in any other girl." he said in a sincere tone. Kintaro was speechless.

"How? I mean, you was kissing all over those sluts at school." She said blushing.

" They meant nothing to me. I only cared for you, and only you. Even when I was walking and holding hand with Karin, you're the only one I wanted to be with when I first saw you." he said. 

" Itachi…I don't know what to say. I ….took a liking into you…too. That's very brave and mature of you to say that so straight forward to me like that." she said trying to get her words out. They stared at each other and she turned away in awkward silence. 

With Chikaru…

" Sasuke, tell me, why are you helping me? I know you're all Mr. Bigshot but, why are you soo nice to me?" She said looking at him, but at the same time he was staring at her like he was looking through her soul. She quickly looked at her legs avoiding his eyes. 

" I….well…I guess there's no point in holding it in anymore. I really care for you Chikaru. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're too much of a beautiful girl to get hurt." He said softly. 

" Sasuke? Why are you worrying? I'm fine. And just for they record, I really like you too." She said in a quiet voice. Neither of them said another word.

Kintaro cleared her throat. 

" Itachi… I think I can walk now, thank you." She said. He carefully put her down. She wobbled a little bit and grabbed on to his hard chest. She blushed and looked up at him. He looked at her.

'_Oh…holy…shit…oh…my…crap..!' _She thought and instantly let go of him. 

" Sasuke, me legs are feeling better now." She said. Sasuke gently put he down. She started walking but she tripped a little and two big strong muscular arms grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Chikaru went wide eyed. 

" You alright? Be careful." he said with his deep voice vibrating in her ear.

" u-uh……….yeah." she said. _'Way to go Chikaru.' _she thought to herself. Chikaru and Kintaro run to each other and started sqealing real loud and talking about what happened with them and the Uchihas.

"Oh my goodness, Chikaru! I so got to tell you something!" She said jumping up and down.

" So do I!" She said mimicking Kintaro. They waited 3 seconds before yelling.

" He said he liked me!" they said at the same time. Before they could say anything else, an eerie figure escaped the shadows. 

" Good job my children. You brought them to me. Now I shall rule the world." No other than Orochimaru said as he walked, well gliding to Itachi and Sasuke and standing behind them with each of his arm around their neck. The young goddesses just stared at him like he was crazy. Kintaro gasped.

" Hold the hell on. Orochimaru-Sensei what you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she said. 

" Why should I be at school, when I can have my beautiful fighters here" He said to them. " Thank you so much for being these two to me. Now that prophecy can be fulfilled. The goddesses of Earth and Water are at my finger tips. You tricked them so well young lads."

" Orochimaru…what are you saying." Chikaru said getting mad and on the verge of tears. 

" I said they used you, they never had feeling for you, they only used those sweet words to bring you to me. What clever young vampires."

" Orochimaru stop with your foolishness, they aren't supposed to know!" Itachi said yelling at him. 

" Itachi, shut up! I want to know what he's got to say, you little liar!" Kintaro said, hot tears flowing down her beautiful face. 

" As you wish, young Hazaki. You know your father would me so proud. Too bad I took him out. And that beautiful woman I could have to her for myself." He said coldly.

" You..killed my father! **YOU ENDED HIS LIFE YOU DID THAT TO HIM! AND MY MOTHER, I FRAKING PROMISE IF I HEAR SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MY MOTHER OR MY FATHER, I PROMISE MY LIFE YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" **Kintaro yelled losing her temper her eyes unknowingly glowing blue. 

Itachi tried to reason with her.

" Kintaro, please I'm sorry I wasn't trying to take you-"

"**ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES YOU ASSHOLE! YOU USED ME? DID YOU KNOW HE KILLED MY FATHER AND MOTHER!" **she yelled.

Chikaru glared angrily at Sasuke and his crew holding Kintaro close to her. 

" Sasuke you bastard! How could you do this to me! I freakin' cared for you dammit!" She said tears flowing her eyes breathing heavily. 

" You don't understand, please don't-"

" **SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU VOICE!" **she yelled. 

" Bring them to me!" Orochimaru yelled. A tall muscular blue man with a shark like face with yellow eyes and a cloak on similar to Deidara's and Sasori's and a man with white/ platinum slick back on his had and violet eyes with his cloak opened revealing a toned chest came to view.

" Oooh.. so these are the little beauties we've heard about? The one with the long pony-tail has very striking eyes." The one named Hidan said as he approached the crying Kintaro.

" I think the one with the short hair is very pretty. Nice job Itachi, Sasuke, how did you bring them here to Orochimaru? I heard it was impossible to get them to come." Kisame said as she also approached a very pissed off Chikaru. Itachi and Sasuke didn't say a word. They were so hurt and felt so guilty of what they done to their lovers. 

" Actually were are the ones who brought them here, but Itachi and Sasuke took them to Orochimaru." Deidara said as he and Sasori also came into view. Hidan and Kisame was about to grab each of their arms but something shocking happened. Both of them looked up their eyes glowing. They instantly go into a fight stance not caring for their life. Kintaro moved her arms and water encircled her body, and for Chikaru, earth, dirt and rocks surrounded her body. Both of them were _**MAD.**_ But the others had sparkles in their eyes except Itachi and Sasuke who were afraid for their well being. 

"**OROCHIMARU! TODAY YOU DIE!" **Kintaro said yelling at him.

" **YOU RUINED OUR LIVES! AND AS FOR YOU, ITACHI, SASUKE! WE CARED FOR YOU WHEN WE FIRST SAW YOU BUT WE DIDN'T WANT TO AMIT IT BECAUSE WE WERE IN DINIEL! WHEN YOU SAID THOSE WORDS TO US, WE THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU! BUT NOW…WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK. IT'S IS TIME FOR THE END OF YOUR EXSISTENCE!" **

And with what Kintaro and Chikaru ran fiercely towards the groups of vampires wit their souls edging them on to fight. 

Please read and review! If you don't be prepared for the Hazaki/Ubushi ass whooping at your door!

\/p> 


	11. Apologies Accepted

-1**Hello Everyone!! I'm **_**SO**____**SO**___** sorry I haven't updated this story. I had a lot to do. But please enjoy the story and stuff. I know it's been like a Kagillian years.**

Kintaro and Chikaru charged fiercely towards the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Up close you could see their eyes glowing with hatred and tears to go with it. Their whole demeanor changed drastically. They had the intent to kill. Nothing could stop them. The had become more _powerful_ than before. Itachi and Sasuke quickly noticed this with worried eyes. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Kintaro and Chikaru ran towards the crowd while Chikaru spoke to her.

" Split up!" Kintaro nodded and jumped into the air and disappeared separate ways to their victim they wanted to catch off guard.

" Where did those girls get to?" The big tall blue man named Kisame said smirking to Hidan.

" I don't know they couldn't get too far. Little assholes." He said laughing.

In an instant, the two beauties were right behind them in the air. Kintaro concentrated just the right amount of water to surround her knee to the bottom of her foot and turned it into rock hard ice. Then flipped her side, still in the air, and landed a powerful kick towards Kisame on his neck and knocked his head clean off his shoulders. He flew 30 feet away from her and he instantly died from the impact. She landed to the ground and looked at the rest of the Akasuki with crazed eyes.

' _She's gone mad! Her' eyes are not the same as they used to be She's become a cold blooded murder. This was all my fault. I must stop her before it's too late.' _Itachi thought.

Chikaru quickly put Hidan in a arm lock from behind, twisted and turning at his bones.

" AH!! YOU LITTLE BITCH LET GO!!" Hidan screamed in agony.

Chikaru waited a few moments and said and a calm and eerie voice,

"….no…." Then after that she instantly thrusted her hand through his chest and took out his heart which was bleeding and pulsating in the palm of her hand. Hidan shook a little and looked down at the warriors hand which was through him and died. She snatched her hand out and watched his body fall to the ground. She then threw his heart next to his body. Just like Kintaro she, too, looked at the group with similar crazed eyes.

" _Chikaru…..what has happened to you? Did I cause you to turn like this? Please forgive me…I never meant to hurt you…" _Sasuke thought sadly filled with guilt.

Then Deidara and Sasori changed towards them, surrounding them in the process.

You've gotten much stronger. This will be fun." Deidara said as he was slowly approaching Kintaro. She just stood there with a powerful glare that sent the devil himself pissing his pants. Sasori was an inch behind Chikaru. He whispered in her ear.

" I like you this way, why don't you and your friend stop while you can. We don't want to kill you." Suddenly, Chikaru started laughing.

" You think you can kill me?" She said in a sarcastic tone. Before Sasori could even think Chikaru turned around and grabbed his neck, lifting him off of the ground. She looked up at him. He had a slight fear in his eyes.

" How can you kill me…..WHEN YOUR ALREADY DEAD!!" She yelled, then she ripped his throat from his neck and left his body to fall. He was desperately gasping for air while blood was greatly seeping into pools around his body. In about one minute of slow torture his body laid lifeless.

Kintaro turned to look at Deidara and smiled. But it was no ordinary smile. This one, was different. It was full of bloodlust, hungry to kill. After staring at her, he became frightened. " I think it's time for you to die….Deidara…" She said. Right after that she, lets go of his collar and sent a hard fist crushing to his head, which cracked and killed him in a split second.

Both Kintaro and Chikaru looked at Orochimaru and The Uchihas, who in return looked at them worriedly. They charges after Orochimaru who stared at them with an evil smile which reads " You weaklings are no match for me" kind or smile. Itachi and Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't like the other they killed off easily. He was much stronger.

'_I have to stop her!!' _Itachi and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Chikaru and Kintaro was just an inch away from getting to him but couldn't go any further because someone was holding them.

Itachi instantly grabbed Kintaro with his arms grasping around her waist tightly and his forehead down on her shoulder. Kintaro felt moister on her shoulder and noticed…..he was crying.

"Kintaro, please. Don't do this. I don't want you to die on me. I truly care about you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Please, don't fight him." He said with his head still down on her shoulders. Kintaro relaxed her body and wanted cry but she remained strong. She gently laid her hand on Itachi's head and said softly,

" Itachi-Kun….Thank you for caring so much, If your words or true. I can feel that you truly care for me. But must fight my own battles, even if I die. You can't change that. It's too late now. Good bye, Itachi...If I don't make it." Itachi looked at her with his gorgeous face filled with tears. In an instant he blacked out. She gently laid his body in a safe place on far side of Orochimaru.

With Chikaru….

Sasuke was behind Chikaru on his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around her, his face buried into her back shedding tears just as his brother.

" Chikaru, you can't destroy him. Please, if you die I can't bare the fact that you were hurt so deeply by what he did. I wouldn't never hurt you….you know that. Just…don't leave me." He said as he cried. Chikaru felt her eye sting with tears but remained calm.

" Sasuke…your words touch me. Do not worry for me, for this is what I have to do, for me to live again." She looked at his tearstruck eyes. " It is done Sasuke. I'll see you…when I see you." And with that she instantly knocked out Sasuke and laid him next to Itachi. Kintaro and Chikaru looked at their loves one last time before their fight with Orochimaru. Then they looked at each other.

" This is it. Isn't Kinta?" Chikaru said in a monotone voice.

" yeah..If he is as strong as Itachi and Sasuke say he is, this might the last time we see them. We have to do this Chikaru."

"I know…"

" Well will fight together….to the end…" Kintaro said holding out her hand.

" To the end…." Then Chikaru grabbed her hand.

Both of them looked at Orochimaru, who in return looked at them hungrily, ready for their attack.

" What the matter ladies? Are you afraid now?" He said.

" No, we will never be afraid of you." Kintaro said confidently.

" You hurt the people who were most precious to us. In fact you made us even stronger. Just prepare for your death." Chikaru said as they both got in their signature fighting stance.

" You're fate is near, break down while you can Orochimaru!" Kintaro yelled at him.

" I think not!"

Orochimaru and Kintaro and Chikaru charged at each to begin their heated battle to the end.

**Sorry, I know this is grapohic a little with the blood and stuff. But hey, give the audience what they want right? **

**Ja Ne **


	12. Being Saved

-1_**Hi everyone!! It's been a while since I wrote this story. ; I'm sorry I took so long with it. XD**_

_**But I made it up for ya. **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

" Orochimaru!! It's time for your end!!" Kintaro yelled while she and Chikaru ran towards him. Orochimaru just smiled at them with evil and cold eyes. In a quick second, Chikaru thought of a plan that might take this sucker down. She instantly stopped.

"Kintaro!! Stop!!" She yelled. Kintaro stopped and looked at her like she had two heads.

" Why?! We can get him I know we can. Why did you stop?!"

"I have a plan that might take him down. But we have to work together in order to do this." Chikaru said as she walked up to Kintaro with a serious face.

"Ok I'm listening." Kintaro said. Chikaru moved closer to Kintaro's ear and started murmuring things to her.

Orochimaru on the other hand was growing impatient and wanted to destroy the two goddesses and take over the world. His eyes became red with anger, his fingernails growing evil sharper, like claws.

" I'm growing impatient with you two!! Since you will not come to me…. I will COME TO YOU!!" He growled as he ran, no wait, flew to them in rapid speed. They two beauties glared at him with their eyes glowing their intense color. Then they whipped their heads to each other.

"Ok you got it?" Chikaru said standing up.

"Yeah I read cha loud and clear Chikaru." Kintaro said also standing up.

Both of them disappeared into different directions before Orochimaru could get to them.

Dirt and debris shot up in the air as he skidded on the ground, trying to stop himself. He looked around the huge dungeon cave with crazed eyes. Then he started laughing.

" You two think you can beat me?! I'm the leader of all vampire clans!! You will bow down to me!! And you WILL be used as a sacrifice for my needs. I could kill you in one blow if I wanted to, I just don't feel like it. I like toying with my foods. Just surrender, and I won't kill you in pain." He said with so much venom.

Right after that dreadful speech her gave, heard a little tiny pebble hit the ground. He turn to look, but in a quick millisecond, Chikaru came flying through at his blind spot with a hard kick to the side of his face still in the air. She heard his neck crack a little, but she wasn't going to find out what was about to happen next. She yelled at Kintaro:

"NOW!!"

Kintaro flipped in front of Orochimaru and concentrated a lot water in her hands. Then she moved the water, covered his whole body and froze him except for his head. Chikaru, standing next to her, was staring at the whole thing with a serious look on her face. When Kintaro was done, she jumped up to meet eye level with him and concentrated water, that turned into ice, to both of her fists and punched him with so much force over and over again, her knuckles started to peel and bleed, but she ignored it. Kintaro looked back at Chikaru and nodded her head giving her the signal to take action.

Chikaru worriedly look at her hands, but nodded back and looked at the partially frozen Orochimaru. He was still very slightly conscious. He stared back at them, _still _smiling with blood trickling at the corner of his mouth and bruises surrounding his face and eyes, like he's already won. Chikaru and Kintaro's anger just boiled even more.

" You won't be laughing when we're down with you!" Chikaru said as she instantly moved the ground under him. She shot her arms up in the air, and huge rocks dirt and debris floated in front of her. Then she pushed her arms forward and commanded the earth to wrap around his torso. She squeezed both of her hands to make she earth become even tighter.

Both of the girl, heard cracking and crushing and saw Orochimaru in a lot of pain. His ribs where breaking and puncturing his lungs. Plus he was going into slight convulsion from the intense cold that Kintaro forced into the frozen water.

Orochimaru then yelled in agony. He _thought _he was the strongest of them all, but what he didn't realize was that these girls have just tapped into their **TRUE **power. He carelessly underestimated them. But he didn't let that get to him. He still had a trick up his sleeve. He was going to fulfill his dream. His smiled increased while his bangs shadowed his snake-like eyes.

Kintaro noticed this.

" Chikaru! He's up to something I can feel it. We have to end this as soon as possible!"

" Alright! C'mon!!" She yelled as she and Kintaro sprinted to him.

Both of them concentrated all the power that they had to their fist and punched his chest which sent him flying to a jagged edged wall, that collapsed.

Both of them huffed over and over trying to gain their air back into their lungs. Then they look at each other and hugged while smiling.

" You did great Kinta-chan." Chikaru said.

" Nah, you're the one who did the best. You thought of a plan that fast. I couldn't do that. Trust me." Kintaro said laughing.

The looked at Orochimaru and noticed he wasn't there anymore. Kintaro gasped.

"Oh crap! Chikaru-" Kintaro couldn't get the words out of her mouth when Orochimaru punched Chikaru in the face the also sent her flying in the air to the ground. Kintaro dropped and sweep kicked him. He feel to the ground on his back. Kintaro took this as an opportunity to lift her leg up, perfectly straight all the way through, and quickly slammed it down on his chest, but he caught her leg and twirled her around three times and slammed her in the ground next to her best friend. Both of them where knocked out unconscious.

Orchimaru inserted his evil laugher at this scene.

" HAHA!! I told you that you cannot beat me. The so-called Goddesses weaker than I expected. I will not lie. You two did pack up quite a fight. You two were the strongest fighters I've came in contact with." he said as he hovered over the two unconscious girls.

Orochimaru lift both of his hands and grew out his nails, longer and shaper that they've ever been. They can be mistaken for swords. One was over Chikaru's chest and another at Kintaro's

" Time to die…" He said in a low and dangerous tone. He charged his hands to them, but instead of stabbing them into them, he unknowingly stabbed them into two figures.

Kintaro and Chikaru gained their consciousness and ask each other where they alright. They look up and gasped at the scene with tears trickling down their wide eyes.

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke?"

_**Another cliffhanger huh? I'm wrote the chapter like everyone wanted!! :D hope ya like it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Sacrifice

-1_**OOOOOOOOKAY! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't written this in so long^^; **_

_**I've been busy with school, it's not even FUNNEH!XD**_

_**Alrighty here we go!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, soooooo….any ideas?XP**_

Chikaru and Kintaro stared in disbelief, at the sight in front of them. Two inches above them, was Itachi and Sasuke, impaled in the stomach by Orochimaru's deadly claws, blood dripping from their huge gashed wounds on to girls' horrified faces. Both of their eyes widened with fear, concern, worry, the list goes on, and not once did they blink their eyes.

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes were changed into that pure bloody crimson that matched their fallen blood. Both of them held the arms that harmed, or was about to harm, their lovers. Itachi's long black hair, what was in a pony tail, fell loose head onto his shoulders, framing his face messily. Sasuke's hair was matted and spiked even more. Their eyes narrowed fiercely at the intruder. You can practically feel the anger radiating off of their vamparic eyes. Even after all that, they still look absolutely gorgeous.

Kintaro sat paralyzed, but she forced her mouth to move.

"I-Itachi-kun? W-what are you doing? YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She said yelling at him. Itachi smiled weakly at her arrogance and tough nature. He coughed up blood on to Orochimaru's arm, which he held in his grasp that was still inside of him. His face become blank as he stared at Kintaro. Her ice blue eyes became more intense, more piercing, with shock and sadness. He wanted her to look deep within his eyes, just to let her know everything is going to be okay, and that she need not worry for him.

As for Chikaru, she just sat and stared at her beloved Sasuke, shaking, almost like she was having a seizer, but she was conscience and well aware of it.

"S-S-Sasuke? W-what the hell?" She said sniffling. Her tears poured even more down her face as Sasuke weakly turned his head around and softly stared at her golden eyes. A smile started to tug his lips. It was like he was in a trans again, he couldn't escape from those eyes that held so much emotion for him. If he could reach to her and caress her.

"Orochimaru, let go of them!" Kintaro yelled as her voice slowly built back it toughness. She dashed to where Itachi was. Orochimaru on the other hand, was smiling deviously and manically. Blood lust was consuming his eyes, as he slightly started to drool. He had a plan up his sleeve, again.

"Kintaro NO! Get back! Your strength has not recovered yet!" Itachi yelled desperately, his voice cracking in the process of yelling, trying in every ounce of his being that she would listen to him. He tried desperately to move but his body was at it's limit. Orochimaru knew where his and Sasuke's weakness was. Yes, Orochimaru's claws impaled the two and injured them, but that wasn't all the damage he's done. He hit the exact pressure point that caused their muscles to instantly go limp and weak.

Kintaro dug her fingernails into Orochimaru's arm that was hurting Itachi.

Her toned arms started to violently shake as she tried to pry it out of him. Her eyes started to water when she saw Itachi's eyes drooping lazily. He was losing a lot of blood.

Her eyes darted quickly back and forth to Itachi and his bleeding stomach.

"You're not gonna leave me. You're not!" She said roughly. Itachi looked her the whole time.

"K-Kintaro. Just let me die. Please. I don't want you to get hurt just back away.

Kintaro eyes widened as she glared at him.

" You friggin' butt crack I'm not effin' leaving you!" She yelled.

While she pulled he groaned slightly by the pain. All of a sudden, a flash zoomed past her and skidded to Sasuke's side. Words formed out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Chikaru, get back now! You're no match for him!" Kintaro saw Chikaru desperately try to yank that nasty arm out of him.

Chikaru looked at Sasuke with a scared look on her face but she did NOT let that stop her from achieving her goal of saving him.

Both Itachi and Sasuke where was a couple of seconds away from death. Both of the girls quickly noticed this.

"Orochimaru let them go! They're not involved in this! Please!" Chikaru said begging.

"We're the ones you want leave them alone!" Kintaro said getting mad at his selfish ways. He just stood there, smiling devilishly at the two. This ticked Kintaro off.

"Oh so you wanna laugh huh? I'll show you something you won't be smiling about you son of a-" She growled at the last part as she swiftly jumped into the air, her right fist balled up, and fell towards him. Orochimaru quickly snatched out his arms out of the two young vampires. Blood splattered on the cold dirty ground of the underground scenery. It was dark but you could smell the scent.

Chikaru caught Sasuke and held him in her arms. He was okay, but barely. She caressed his hair and looked at his onyx colored eyes, staring back at her. He didn't move an inch.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Dude listen to me! Dude I swear if you die on me…" She said trailing off. She knew yelling was getting her anywhere, but she still had hope for him. She slowly traced his lips with her thumb.

Kintaro slammed her fist onto Orochimaru's pale, cold face. His head made a sickening crack as it turned and twisted the other direction, but his body was still standing tall.

'_Crap. He's still alive.' _Kintaro thought. Her blue eyes darted to Itachi's lifeless form on the ground, a few meters from Sasuke and Chikaru.

"Itachi!" She gasped as she ran to him. She skidded quickly next to him with her knees scraping the ground. Debris of dirt and rock splashed everywhere. She gently sat him up onto on her thighs. She looked at his face and saw his eyes where closed. She moved some hair out of his face.

"Itachi…why did you have to save me. I didn't want you get involved." She said slowly. She softly kissed his forehead and just stared at him.

Chikaru glanced up at Kintaro cradling Itachi.

"_Kinta-chan…she's with him." _She thought smiling a little.

"Oh, how touching. Makes me sick." The voice boomed into Chikaru's ears and made her jump. She quickly turned around and saw him.

"O-oh no. Kintaro! He's back!" She yelled.

Kintaro turned her head and saw Orochimaru hovering over her friend with his claws ready to attack.

"Chikaru jump back!" she yelled focusing water to here hands.

"What? I can't leave him!" She said eyes widening.

"I said JUMP BACK!" Kintaro said loosing her patience. Chikaru growled in anger and jumped into the air backwards. Kintaro concentrated water into her hands and focused them around Itachi and Sasuke's motionless bodies. She swiftly moved them away from Orochimaru to the very far end of the dungeon where he could reach them.

'_Maybe they can gain some of their strength there.' _she thought.

Kintaro breathed in some air and looked for her friend, who was on the other side, safe.

"Chika-chan! You alright girl?" She yelled.

Chikaru rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah I'm fine. You didn't have to friggin' yell at me though. I had ears dipstick." She said smiling.

"Oh whatever! I told you once, but you didn't effin' listen! That's what you get. Ha-ha-ha." She said moving her hips with the words.

She blinked her eyes, and saw a dark figure behind Chikaru. Her breathe got caught him her throat for a minute but she gained the strength and yelled.

"CHIKARU BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?" she turned around a saw claws about to impale her. Her heart began to raise but she had to think of something. She automatically consumed her forearm with harden dirt and gravel and blocked herself. The sounds of nails scraping a chalk board was heard all over the place.

Chikaru slid back a little and punched both of her fists into the ground. She made the earth grab his feet from the bottom up. She hardened the dirt once more left him there. She jumped up, spun around and kicked him across the face…hard.

She roughly landed on the ground with her face tensed.

"Hey. Chikaru. You're alright girl?" Kintaro said catching her breath.

Chikaru nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. He could've taken my head. That's for warning me."

"No prob. If I would've waited even for about 2 seconds you could've died." She said putting a hand onto her shoulder, laughing a little.

Chikaru eyes widened. "Oh wow. Dang, can you imagine me without a head?" Kintaro recoiled.

"I-I don't think I want to…seriously. You watch to many horror movies."

"Hey, you're the one that buys them."

"Well their cheap hell." Kintaro said crossing her arms. After a moment of silence, they started laughing.

"Girl, why the heck are we talking about movies, when we should be helping our guys…and being the crap out of "Michael Jackson re-make"?" Chikaru said.

" You know, I'm not sure, just randomness I guess." Kintaro said putting a finger on her chin.

"At a time like this?"

"Girl you know how we are. Anyway we have to hurry. Itachi and Sasuke lost a lot of blood. We have to try and revive them as soon as possible." She said as they started to sprint towards them.

In a quick millisecond, Kintaro was yanked back, violently. She started to wince in pain. Very sharp fingernails dug their way into her scalp and blood trickled down her face. Her long, thigh length hair , which was in a high pony-tail, came loose, and was tangled and scrunched up in his grasp.

Chikaru skidded to a stop ad swiftly turned around, and started her way to her friend. Orochimaru took out a eye squinting sword to Kintaro's neck.

"I think you want to calm down on your anger Chikaru-chan, or you're little friend here will be decapitated before your own eyes." He pressed the sharp sword to the side of her neck at a perfect angle.

Chikaru instantly stopped and stood still, as if she even made one little tiny move, he would take Kintaro's life.

Kintaro moaned in pain as her head started to be consumed with discomfort. She blinked her eyes and saw Chikaru a few meters in front of her. It was kind of hard for her the breath, due to the fact that there was a friggin' sharp ass sword pressed against her neck.

"Orochimaru. I'm going to drop kick you if you don't let me and my hair go." Kintaro said deadly. He started to laugh.

"Do you not realize was position you're in right now little girl? I could kill you right now."

Kintaro shrugged. "As is I give. I'll kill myself before I let you take me life. You don't effin' scare _me _dirtbag." She said confidently, but deep down she was bluffing. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live, have fun with her best friend, and be free. Not to mention…be with Itachi.

" You're a tough one, but I can see through your charade. You yearn live. And you played it off so well." He slightly amazed. This ticked Kintaro off a little.

"Bite me old geezer." She spat out. Chikaru saw that Orochimaru was getting ready to demolish her.

Itachi and Sasuke gain only a tad bit of energy to sit up but not to fight. They saw the view in front of them. Chikaru shaking slightly of hear, and Kintaro in Orochimaru's grasp with a deady weapon that could kill her.

Itachi wanted so badly to save his love but he couldn't do a damn thing, as well as for Sasuke, he needed to see Chikaru. Her pain and suffering was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand to see his woman forced to see her closest friend decapitated.

"Orochimaru no! Please don't do it. I'm serious we'll do what ever you want us to do. Just don't hurt her." Chikaru said with tears running down her eyes. Her eyes was widen and desperate. Her mouth is partially opened.

Kintaro gasped a little. She'd be damned if a fag like Orochimaru was gonna take them _any_where for that matter. She glared at Chikaru confusingly.

"Are you crazy? Don't give into him girl! He's trying to manipulated you!" She said talking quickly.

"Kintaro do you not realize what situation your in? Don't be STUPID! He have no choice." Chikaru yelled back.

"We do have a choice! We don't have to fall to the enemy. In life or at the brink of death!" Kintaro said pleadingly.

"Kintaro! Listen to your friend. Orochimaru is too powerful! Just surrender please!" Itachi managed to choke out. If you stared closely, you could see tears forming around his eyes too.

"My brother is right! You have so many people who love and care about you Kintaro!" Sasuke yelled. He was afraid as well about the situation.

"What they heck is wrong with you guys. We can take him! Kintaro said determined.

" Don't be friggin' stubborn Kinta-chan! We're doing this because we don't wan to loose you! I can't have you dying on me." Chikaru yelled crying angrily.

Kintaro felt a stinging sensation around her eyes. She hated to see her friends cry for her like that, to be consumed in to much pain. But then again, she can't surrender to the enemy. She closed her eyes softly. She knew what she was going to do. She made her decision.

She looked up and took in the view. Everyone was staring at her with so much focus and passion of what she was going to do next.

"So have you made you're decision? Will you surrender to me or die?" Orochimaru said deeply. She started to smile.

"_Kintaro…just give in…please." _Itachi, Chikaru, and Sasuke thought pleadingly at the same time.

She breathed in a lungful of air.

"I choose to…" She said as she lowered her head. The three were tensed the whole time.

"Yes. You choose to?" He said teasingly, excited to hear her final answer.

Kintaro relaxed her whole body.

" I choose to…._**LIVE!**_" She yelled the last part violently. At that same moment, she whipped out one of her fans and fanned them open. The sharp points on the tip of the fan stuck out fiercely as she hand it in her hand. She moved it swiftly towards Orochimaru's hand clutching her head, but she didn't aim for his hand. At that moment…she sliced her hair off from his grasp. Everybody, even Orochimaru, stared in awe as her long flowing hair hit the ground softly.

She turned around and stared at Orochimaru face to face, almost touching noses. Her eyes were slits and glowing a bright piercing blue.

"It's time for your end….no games…."

_**I hope you like this chapter! I made it up to ALL the fans by making it longer this time. Read & Review! !XD**_


End file.
